The Elemental Saiyans
by FatalisPrince23
Summary: In the elemental nations our Heros struggle to find the real meaning of life, will they be destined to suffer their whole lives or will they find happiness and in the end love with the help of two new students that joined the academy. Follow the siblings as they struggle with new crushes, heartbreak, loneness and eventually fall in love.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

**Hello everyone this is your boy Fatalis Prince with a new fanfiction. Just a little heads up I'm doing a crossover between Naruto, DBZ, and I will also be adding a character or two from either movies, manga, and video games. There will also be bashings of some characters but they will redeem themselves as the story progresses. This is my first Fanfiction so please be patient with me and hopefully I do well. I will also use ebonics or "street talk" because I want the characters to have kind of a modern feel but I will also put a translation for some of the terms just in case it gets confusing. In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

In the Elemental Nations, a country known as the Land of Fire, a village hidden within a dense forest, surrounded by trees that seems to be reaching for the heavens. This village is known a Konohagakure or village hidden in the leaves. A prosperous village that is home to some of the strongest shinobi such as Kakashi Hatake, Maito Gai and Asuma Sarutobi the village's three heavy hitters. Legends also left their marks in Konoha such as Hashirama Senju also known as the god of shinobi, Hiruzen "the Professor", and Minato "the Yellow Flash/Army Killer" Namikazi. Fought in three devastating wars waged by rival villages in hopes to assert their power such as Iwagakure in the Land of stone, or Kumogakure in the Land of Lightning.

Konoha has always had a belief in the "Will of Fire", that when time calls for it, the shinobi all stand together as one in the face of the enemy to protect not only the village itself, but for the people of the village who are unable to and to provide a safe and certain future for many generations to come.

On the dirt path leading to the gates of Konoha, a small family consisting of, of course the husband and wife.

The man stands about 6'5 weighs about 220 lbs, he wears a black skintight shirt with a dark forest green vest, his pants are navy blue jeans bloused in a pair of black combat boots. He wears a pair of sunglasses and has short slick backed hair obviously kept together with gel.

The woman is beautiful with long blond hair kept in a pony tail, she also wears a dark blue jacket over a white tank top that's holding her 32D breasts in place with dark blue combat trousers that did nothing to hide her nice plumb ass. Like her husband, she also wears a pair of black combat boots, but unlike her husband, she doesn't wear sunglasses and her eyes show all who meets her that she's not someone you would want to piss off.

"Johnny, are you sure that we are making the right decision moving to Konoha?" the woman asked the now named Johnny.

"I'm positive Sonya, trust me you'll love it, nice and quiet really low crime rate, more close and down with nature."

Johnny then leans in close to his wife's ear and whispers "and there's plenty of shops to keep the girls occupied.

"Daddy are we there yet we've been walking for hours?" a 12 year old girl asked. Shes about 4'4, 115 lbs. She has a figure most girls her age couldn't have even in their dreams. She has a pair of B cup perky breasts with wide hips and a plump ass and slim waist. The girl also has short blond hair with a pair of beautiful blue eyes.

"yes Cassie, we're here let me check in with the gate guards real quick" replies Johnny only to see the gate guards slacking off either by sleeping or playing solitaire. Seeing this, he and his Family all sweatdropped.

"Umm… wouldn't they get in trouble if they get caught not doing their job?" another girl asked, she, unlike the rest of the Cage family didn't have their pale skin, she was dark skinned but not too dark like burnt, more like moka caramel dark. She also was developed like her sister Cassie. Her name is Jade Cage Johnny and Sonya's adopted daughter.

"Are you the "Cage" family" the guard asked uninterested not looking up from his cards.

"yes we are."

"The Hokage's expecting you, just continue down the main street until you get to the big red building. When you get to the big red building his office is on the top floor."

"Ok thanks"

"Hn"

The family continues down the main street taking in the sights as they make their way to the tower the guard told them to head to. They where half way there when they started noticing a crowd forming and people started clamoring about a fight. The family made their way to the crowd and the words the people where saying started becoming clear.

"Monster"

"Demon.

"Freak"

"Beat his ass"

"It's getting too strong to control"

"Kill it first then get the other two"

To the horror of the small family, the object of the people's hatred was a boy no older than 12 years old. He stood 4'8 weight a good 145 lbs solid muscle which tells them he trains hard. He stood there with his Arms folded and eyes closed as he held his head down so his hair could hide his smirk.

The muscular boy raised his head to look at the crowd with his smirk now transformed into a scowl, he glared at the crowd with golden eyes that showed not promise of bright sunshine and promise of better days. No, these where the eyes of a battle hardened Warrior, and they promised a lot of pain.

**Well that's my first chapter hope you all enjoy, if not I'll try to make my next chapter better and hopefully introduce some more characters in some later chapters. Please review and leave some opinions or new ideas**


	2. Everything that Glitters

Chapter 2

**I got chapter two completed finally. I decided to make it a little longer than the first chapter because I wanted to introduce the other main characters. This will not be a harem fanfic. Yes some female caracters will be attracted to our male heros as will other guy caracters will be attracted to our heroins but it will not be a harem the pairings will be OC x Cassie, Broly x Jade, and Naruto x whoever the readers choose as I will have a poll. In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

A young 12 who was walking through the village minding his own business after spending the morning training with his younger brother. He wore a black skintight shirt that actually did nothing to hide his muscles, he also wore black baggy pants he keeps tucked inside the suede steel toed boots he wore. He has black spiky hair he keeps in a spiky ponytail with two bangs on both sides of his face **[ Think Broly's hair styly only longer and wearing it in the Itachi style]**. He has golden eyes that seem like they where set in a permanent glare as his mouth remained in a stoic straight line. The most noticeable aspect about him is what he has wrapped around his waist. At first glance it looked like a brown furry belt but if you payed close enough attention, you'd notice it doesn't connect at the back and one end is actually connected to the small of his back making it a brown monkey tail. This young man's name is Akumo Fatalis and right now he is not in a very good mood.

Why he's not in a good mood you ask? Well lets just say the people of Konoha has zero tolerance for those who isn't deemed "normal", so when the people found out that his brown belt is actually a tail, they instantly demonized him. They would ignore him, glare at him and when he showed them how he felt about their views of him, they started whispering and making remarks about him that would make even Orochimaru's heart break, and if they weren't insulting him, they constantly tried to attack him and beat him into submition which resulted in many villagers being sent to the hospital for many broken bones and missing teeth, and right now he was surrounded by a mob who was calling for his blood. What the boy doesn't know, he was being watched by a new family that's suppose to move in the village and one of them was looking at him blushing, captivated by his muscles and his exotic golden eyes.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you lot have a sick fetish and gets off of getting sent to the hospital" Akumo said with a smirk **[Think of vegeta's voice in the funimation and Kai dubs]**

"Get out of our village demon" one villager said

"go die in a ditch monster"

With his smirk still on his face, Akumo gave the woman who called him a "monster" a look that promised so much pain that childbirth would seem like a pinch. "know this fools, the hokage doesn't protect me from you…He protects you from me." The muscular preteen warned with his stoic face back on. Out the blue a fat man waddled to the front with his yellow and green teeth showing as he gave a lecherous grin

"Shut up monster once we kill you and that demon brother of yours, we're going to have a lot of fun with your whore of a mot-GUAKK"

The fat fuck didn't get a chance to finish what he was saying as the boy rammed his elbow into the man's throat at a speed so high it was like a blur. The man died before he even registered the pain and hit the ground. The mob having seen what happened started rethinking the situation, some even ran away yelling "not worth my life". Akumo was mad…no furious…no he was pissed if the veins in his head and arms where any indication, if not then his glare sure got the message through. At first his eyes told them there would be pain, but now the swore nothing but blood and death.

With the Cage family

Disgust, that was the feeling going through Johnny and Sonya right now. These people have the nerve to gang up on a 12 year old and then look him in the eye and threatned to rape his mother. _'How could these people treat him like this and still sleep at night?'_ Johnny thought as It took everything they had to not go postal on the fools but they surly will bring this incident up with the hokage when they see him.

Cassandra or Cassie was horrified, here was a boy her age being surrounded by a mob about to be beaten but the feeling of horror turned to disgust and righteous feminine fury when a fat man said what he and a group of other men where going to do to his mother. She wanted to beat his face in and make him swallow his already rotten teeth. But when she saw what the boy did with his elbow she was shocked to see him move so fast, then when she noticed the man on the ground wasn't moving, she got scared because she realized now the rapist was dead and his killer didn't even looked like he was scared or tramatized at the fact he took a life.

Jade was an emotional wreck between angry, sad, scared, sick, and tramatized. She has never seen anything like this or people behave the way these people are. Ganging up on a child, bombarding him with insults and threats, even saying they were going to rape his mother. She didn't see the muscled boy move, all she saw was a blur then there he was with his elbow in the man's neck. The dark skinned girl looked at her adopted mother knowing how she felt when it comes to child abuse.

"Sonya take the girls to the hokage's office and get help" Johnny told his wife.

"Why? Johnny what are you going to do?" asked Sonya.

"That kid is facing a while mob, even with his speed and strength, the numbers will overwhelm him. I have to at least give him a fighting chance."

"But.." the blond woman tried to argue with her husband but the look he was giving her told here there was no room for arguments. Reluctantly she nodded and went back to the girls to take them to the tower and hopefully help will make it in time.

Seeing his family has gone out of the area, Johnny turned back to find the boy had started fighting the mob and actually holding his own until one with a sword slashed his back leaving a nasty gash. It was then and there the sunglasses wearing man made his move and jumped into the middle of the crowd surprising everyone. Johnny and the boy gave each other a look that said "we will have words after this is finished". After giving each other a nod of acknowledgement, they then went to town and tore new assholes into the mob.

With Sonya and Kids

We see Sonya rushing to the red tower with her daughters right behind her pushing people out of the way. As the three make it to the tower they see two boys around the same age as the one currently fighting for his life with their husband and father. One of the boys look exactly like the one fighting back in the center of the village, the only difference is this one had blue eyes instead of gold, and he wore a maroon skintight shirt with purple baggy pants. The other boy however was a spiky haired blond with blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks, he wore a reddish orange shirt with a sleeveless hoodie over it and black baggy pants.

Sonya, Cassie, and Jade reached the tower at the same time as the boys and she could see the look of anger and worry on the look alike, and worry, anger, and fear on the blond whiskered boy. As they made it to the stairs to the hokage's office a man with a mask blocked their path stopping them in their tracks.

"HEY ASSWIPE GET OUT OF OUR WAY THIS IS AN EMERGENCY"

"You better learn how to speak to your betters better than that monster"

"How about I break my size 10 steeltoe off in your ass you son of a bitch" the lookalike snarled at the masked man.

The man made his way to cause bodily harm to the two boys until the one in the maroon shirt punched him in the stomach. The blow must have been strong since the man fell to his knees holding his stomach trying to breath. The boy then grabbed the man and tossed him over his shoulder, past the women and outside…right through the wall.

"I don't have time for this foolishness. Come on Naruto."

Sonya and her daughters where dumbfounded when they saw how easily the preteen threw the man out through the wall. She then snapped out of her stupor and raced up the stairs after the two boys one which was named Naruto.

When the four teens and one adult reached the office they saw the obvious leader of the two kick open the door alerting an old man sitting behind a desk finishing organizing a huge stack of papers.

"Broly, Naruto, what brings you here I'm expecting to meet a new family that's suppose to be moving in the village today."

"'…Old man…mob tried to attack us…Akumo told us to come straight here."

Eyes narrowed into dangerous slits the old man asked "Broly, Where's Akumo?"

Now having caught his breath, Broly said eight words that made the old man's wide with horror "he's fighting them off to buy us time to get here"

"damnit…Weasle, Dog front and center"

At this two men dressed like the one that was thrown through a wall appeared kneeling before him. The old man then got out a crystal ball which he put on a pillow. He did a series of hand seals and the ball glowed before showing the riot, what he didn't expect to see was the man who he was suppose to meet fighting alongside Akumo.

"Go arrest everyone that's a part of that mob and take them to the Torture and interrogation unit and you tell Ibiki and Anko that I said I want them singing like a church choir" the old man said with nothing but anger in is voice.

As they continued to watch they saw a man wearing a flask vest running up behind Johnny with a sword intended to impale him, but instead of stabbing Johnny, Akumo jumped in front of the shinobi taking the hit instead.

"CAT" the hokage roared with fury. Another masked person appeared scaring the three scared females. "Go to the hospital and tell them to get a room prepared"

"yes lord hokage"

Broly, having seen enough of whats happening to his brother started to race out the office intending to go help his brother. "Broly, Naruto I want you two to stay here with with our guests I'll go and make sure your brother is alright" the old man said with a tone that clearly left no room for arguments as he left the office closing the door behind him.

Broly then pulled his hair and cursed, "GODDAMIT", the monkey tailed boy was pissed, his brother was out there fighting for his life just to protect him and Naruto and here he was hiding in the old man's office like a coward.

"Broly calm down, Akumo's going to be alright" Naruto said trying to calm him down.

"I know Naruto, its just, that's my twin brother out there and he's already taken so much from this village, the Nine tails attack twelve years ago when we lost our father, Akumo told me he remembers his last words to us, to have each others backs, look after each other, and to take care of mother…to be honest I don't even know what our father looks like and when I ask him to describe him to me, all he will ever tell me is to go look in the mirror." Broly said having calmed down

"You don't know big bro but you are looking after Akumo, by coming here and tell gramps you did have his back…you and I both know out of the three of us, Akumo's always been the strongest, he's not gonna let a bunch of civilians and ninja wannabes keep him down"

"your right but still mother is going to kill us when she finds out what went down, but the only question I have is who was that guy fighting with him? Because Akumo's never let anyone fight with him no matter how big a mob is, he always went at it alone."

Having remembered the strange new man Naruto could only shrug his shoulders as he didn't know who he was either.

"he's my husband" Sonya answered now knowing not only the boys' names but also the fact that they where all brothers.

"Sorry for not noticing you my name is Naruto Uzumaki, and this is my brother Broly Fatalis" seeing the confused looks on the three women's faces broly decided it was time to elacorate. After explaining how he and Akumo are twins and that Naruto is actually their godbrother, the other three introduced themselves.

"I'm Sonya Blade Cage" the older woman introduced herself to the boys with a hand shake. "I'm Jade Cage" the dark skinned girl said but not before looking at Broly with a blush of her face that didn't go un noticed by Cassie and Sonya. "My name's Cassandra Cage" the twelve year old blond girl greeted as she shook their hands.

"It's nice to meet you all" the boys said. As they sat in the office talking and getting to know each other, an anbu appeared and told everyone that the hokage would like everyone to come to the hospital. At this everyone left the office and headed to the hospital to meet with the hokage, as for Cassie, to thank the other twin for saving her father not knowing that everyone saw the blush on her face as she thought about the golden eyed warrior.

**Wel that's chapter two done I did the introduction to the mystery boy in the mob, his twin brother Broly, and Naruto. Also got somewhat of an introduction of Hiruzen Sarutobi. Next chapter will be the aftermath of the event, I will also introduce the two anbu who stopped the riot, Broly and Jade will have moments together as will Akumo and Cassie. Im thinking about introducing the Twins' mother and yes Naruto's mother is alive. The poll is who will Naruto be in a relationship with.**

**Hinata**

**Ino**

**Sakura**

**Tenten**

**Temari**

**Start casting your votes as the poll will end Sunday. Looking forward to your choices.**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is your boy FP with another update and another chapter, I will try to put up more chapters at least every week but I pretty much have a really busy schedule. In this chapter will be the aftermath of the riot, the children will begin the academy at 12 and graduate at 16 because in between times I want to develop the settings, plot.. there will be lemons in the story but no time soon as I feel as though the story is still at the beginning phase and the characters will be kinda young so just bare with me. I do not own Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat, or any other character from different anime or Video games.**

**Now on with the Story**

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

**Chapter 3**

In Konoha General Hospital, two men where finishing up getting their injuries looked over and treated. Ok one was an adult while the other was a twelve year old. We see Johnny Cage now sporting a black eye and bruised cheek, some cuts from when the moronic villagers started pulling out weapons. A nurse just finished bandaging his arm and chest and now waiting for either the Hokage to arrive, the young man who apparently took the worst of the beatings, or until the doctor comes in and tells him that he's been cleared to leave. The 35 year old have never seen anything like what he's experienced, he comes to this village to give his family a better and peaceful life, but instead he finds himself helping a boy not even thirteen yet fight off a mob of villagers. He wonders if Sonya, Cassie, and Jade made it to the tower in time to get help because the fight felt like forever, luckily his prayers where answered with the arrival of two masked men and a masked woman, the men rounded up the villagers and escorted them to a building that had T&I while the woman grabbed him and the mysterious boy by the shoulder and shunshined them to the hospital.

Flashback

_It was chaos, just pure chaos, there where fists flying, legs kicking, and swords and knives aimed not only at himself but also the young adolescent. For one he has never heard anyone yell out in front of a crowd of people and raping someone, next said person gets killed by a kid? He wants to leave to make sure his wife and daughters are safe, but for some reason he felt compelled to stay, at least to make sure the kid is alright, yeah the great Johnny Cage was having a moral dilemma. Maybe he should go and check up on him I mean he did take a sword in the chest to save his life._

_Just as he left his room he heard someone swearing up a storm, arguing with a nurse that was treating him. "FUCK, FUCK, I THOUGHT Y'ALL WHERE SUPPOSE TO HEAL NOT MAKE SUFFERING WORSE."_

"_damnit kid you wouldn't be here if you had ran away"_

"_what and be called a coward by those pathetic fucks, fuck that dude I'd rather take my chances fighting a fucking Biju"_

_The nurse laughed "sure you would, now hold still I got sixteen more stitches to put in." the nurse said_

"_you said that sixteen Stitches ago" the kid exclaimed. To Johnny it sounded like he was use to it and absolutely hated it, he couldn't help but to chuckle as he made his way to the pair. As he made it to the door about to knock, the nurse walked out. Startled by his sudden appearance, she gave him a kind smile and said he could go on inside. The mid thirties man opened the door only to stifle a laugh as he saw the shirtless boy hanging on the television yelling at a doctor who was holding a needle in his hand. "I TOLD YOU I'M NOT GETTING A GODDAMN SHOT"_

"_Really Akumo, we go through this everytime you come in here, do we need to get the blowgun out and sedate you?"_

"_I know we go through this everytime but why does everytime I do come in here you always have to give me a shot. You know I hate needles, you all just love doing this to me, what did I do to you?"_

"_Look kid I don't like this as much as you do but it's proper procedure to make sure you don't get an infection from the stitches."_

"… _I think I'll take my chances with the infection" Akumo deadpanned , he really hated needles to the point where he has to be sedated or unconscious just to get a shot._

_Not able to take it anymore, Johnny roared in laughter alerting the doctor and patient of his presence._

"_Hey you're the dude that crashed the party, how it going?"_

"_I'm good kid haven't had that much fun in years, good to know I still got the moves"_

"_yeah those where serious moves you got there, the name's Akumo Fatalis, and dishing out ass whoopings is my game"_

"_I'm Johnny Cage nice meeting you kid, say how long have you been fighting, I've never seen someone your age move that fast or pack a punch that could break through walls before?" The older man asked while shaking the kid's hand. The kid has a nice firm handshake something Johnny could tell whether if he could trust that person or not._

"_you could say I've been fighting since the day I learned how to walk…except mother always told me I learned to throw punches before I learned to walk." _

_The two continued to make conversation for a good while not knowing the doctor gave Akumo is immunization and has already walked out of the door but not before slipping the twelve year old a pink bandage with "hello kitty" pictures on it, all in all, the doctor will have a good laugh when the kid notices it. As the two continues talking an old man wearing a white and red robe carrying a funny looking hat walks in. his face old and wrinkled, was poised meaning he meant business but also had a look of worry._

"_Akumo, your brothers came and informed me of what happened are you alright?_

"_Yeah I'm just fine old man, nothing I can't handle."_

"_Be that as it may Akumo, I do worry about you even more so when incidents like this happens."_

"_yeah well, don't worry it's only a matter of time before the people open their eyes and realize their mistakes." Akumo remarked sarcastically while rolling his eyes. "I Still say you should have just let the Anbu give them a sample taste of what Hell feels like."_

"_you know I can't do that Akumo, they all have families that…" the old man said before being cut off by the angry child_

"_DON'T YOU DARE GIVE ME THAT "THEY HAVE FAMILIES" BULLSHIT OLD MAN." The young boy roared at the ancient Hokage sick of hearing the same bullshit excuse he had to justify the adults cruelty towards him and his brothers. "DAY AFTER DAY MY BROTHERS AND I HAD TO PUT UP WITH THEIR INSULTS AND CRUEL WORDS AND LOOKS, EVERY WEEK I HAVE TO SEPARATE MYSELF FROM THEM BECAUSE THOSE INSOLENT VILLAGERS WANT TO GO "DEMON HUNTING" Akumo roared at Sarutobi with eyes full of rage and vengeance. "I'VE HAD PEOPLE TRYING TO KILL ME SINCE I WAS FOUR YEARS OLD AND THE ONLY REASON BROLY AND NARUTO HAVENT EXPERIENCED IT IS BECAUSE I TELL THEM TO RUN AND LEAVE ME BEHIND."_

_Johnny hearing this was left speechless, this kid was no kid if he had to go through all of that. This kid was forced to gow up at a very young age, not even given the opportunity to enjoy at least one day to be a child. His heart grew heavy at this revelation._

"_I remember hearing my father's words, "take care of your mother and look after your brother, I will be damned if I let anything happen to them because the very people you "swore_" _to protect, decided out the blue to attack three children just because they where born different, They started this not me old man." Akumo sneered as the old man could only shake his head at what this youth with so much potential has become._

_Akumo, Broly, and Naruto all has the potential and drive to be the greatest shinobi ever in the history of Konoha, but because of the ignorant fools of the village, the boy hold no love for anyone in the village except for their mothers and each other. Hiruzen tried to change their views of the village by showing how everyone treated each other like an extended family only for Akumo to say " Yeah to each other, not to us." He even tried to the Yamanaka clan head to at least warp and alter the memories of Akumo only to temporarily put the older blond in psyce evaluation as whatever Akumo's mind was made up of nearly broken the man._

_To the ancient Hokage, Akumo is not only crafty, he is also very strong for his age, and added with his volatile nature and seamless ruthlessness, he has the making of what would be the most dangerous shinobi the world will ever see. He is also very intelligent as he has seen him on multiple occasions talking about world views and philosophy with the Uchiha clan heir Itachi, who he discovered was training the monkey tailed youth since he was four years old and sometimes sneak him out of the village when he has missions that most men even elite anbu think twice._

" _Forgive me Lord Hokage but my family and I where suppose to meet with you today about us moving in this village."_

"_Ahh Mr. Cage, its nice to see you and your family made it safely. Your wife and daughters will be here shortly." The old man smiled and the younger man._

_As they where discussing business in the hall, Broly, Naruto and the ladies made it to the hospital and swarmed around Johnny and the Hokage bombarding him with questions ranging from "did they hurt you?", "Why did you have to play hero all the time?", to "Did you break anything, do you need stitches or a cast?" to which he answered honestly that he was fine. Sonya and the girls then notice the two boys talking to the Hokage, and they did not look too happy, especially the one with the brown belt as he would snort and "Hn'd" whenever the old man answered or try to tall them to give the people a chance and time to change their ways._

_The old man led everyone to Akumo's room, he opened the door so everyone could see the youth. What they didn't expect to see was the boy shirtless with a needle and thread stitching a gash in his left side. To Cassie, it was like time stood still as she was captivated by the sight of his muscles as they tensed and flexed. 'oh wow he's gorgeous.' The blond girl thought as she just stared, at the same time she felt bad for him because of what he had to go through, she didn't pity him because both times she saw him, he carried himself like a warrior, standing tall with his head held high, his eyes told of battles past, his voice held pride and confidence but when someone pissed him off, the same voice turns deep with nothing but maliciousness with promise of extreme pain, suffering, that you would beg for death. She didn't get a chance to finish her thinking as Naruto decided to grill into his adopted older brother._

"_AKUMO, YOU DUMBASS PIECE OF SHIT. WHAT THE FUCK WHERE YOU THINKING. REALLY FIGHTING A WHOLE MOB BY YOUR SELF? WHAT WOULD AUNTIE SURA SAY ABOUT YOU DOING SHIT LIKE THIS YOU…UGGH"_

" _one, we are in a hospital so keep your voice down you idiot. Two, I was surrounded on all sides so I really didn't have a choice unless you wanted to see some buildings blow up. Three, I will deal with mother but not when she is stressed out because most likely, she already knows, people seems to forget how to keep their mouths shut and stop gossiping like a bunch of no life wenches." Akumo said in a dangerous tone with his fist still in Naruto's stomach. He then leans down to where his mouth was close to his ear and whispered something that made the blond boy lose all color and frantically say "I'm sorry" over and over._

" _Hehehe just admit it dude, you know you're boned and mother is not going to let you walk out the house for a month."_

"_Hehe yeah you got me there, but what can I say? I Cannot be tamed, nor contained." The boys continue until they notice someone come up to them. Seeing her with her eyes glues on his older twin brother, Broly smirked and said "well I'll see you at home bro, somebody's got to calm mother and auntie Kushina, Naruto, bring your ass on, we gone. See you all later" with that Broly and Naruto left having said goodbye to everyone._

_Akumo rolled his eyes at his brothers' antics, he let out a chuckle as he finished up stitching up his wound until he heard what he considered the most beautiful voice he's every heard. " I always thought that doctors where the only ones to give sitches." He saw her walk up to him with a smirk on her face and what he saw was a faint blush on her cheeks. She had short blond hair and blue eyes. He couldn't help notice her hips as she walked with a sashay. He knew she was flirting with him so he decided to play her little game. "True but the doc was a newbie so he ran because he cant stomach it."_

_Cassie then took the time to study his face up close and her heart was going a million miles a minute as she took in his handsome features. 'Oh my god everything about him is like begging me to just touch, his eyes are so beautiful I've never eyes that beautiful shade of gold before.' Cassie continued to stare at the boy, no god in front of her not knowing Akumo was doing the same thing she was doing. ' Wow she's so beautiful, kind of like an angel, I actually can't breath or speak' Akumo thought as he was mesmerized by the color of Cassie's eyes._

"_Ahem" came a voice behind the pair and they turned to see a smirking Sonya and Jade. "Hello young man, my name's Sonya Cage and this is these are my daughters Cassandra and Jade" Sonya said as she pointed to the girls as she introduced their names. "Nice to meet you Mrs. Cage, my name's Akumo Fatalis." Akumo introduced himself. ' Akumo Fatalis…Cassandra Fatalis? That actually has a pretty nice ring to it…wait what am I thinking, I don't even know him that well.' Cassie thought with a blush heavy on her face. 'Wow I've never seen sis act like this before, usually she sends boys running home crying when they ask her out' thought Jade as she sees her adopted sister blush at the boy their mother was talking to._

_Then Jade remembers that the boy is currently shirtless and gets a good eyeful of his physique, 'ooh wow those muscles now I see why Cassie's blushing so hard' thought jade with a light but noticeable blush on her face. Cassie seeing her sister blush at Akumo started to get irritated and leans into Jade's ear " I saw the way you was looking at his twin brother, I bet Broly has muscles like that too" Jade then starts to blush heavily as blood starts to leak from her nose thinking about the younger blue eyed twin._

"_Cassie, Jade, can you come here?" Sonya called the two girls over to where she and the golden eyed young warrior was talking. "Akumo agreed to give you both a tour of the village while your father and I talk to the Hokage to finish up our processing for citizenship here. I want you both to be on your best behavior and not cause trouble ok?" Sonya told the girls before she walked out the door, she looked back at Akumo and said "I hope you put your shirt back on soon, I think Cassie is about to go into blush overload." Sonya teased with a light giggle._

_With his shirt back on, much to the disappointment to the blond girl, Akumo leads the girls out of the hospital to start their tour of the hidden leaf village._

_ With Broly and Naruto_

_Broly and Naruto made it back to the house they stay with their mothers, as they walked into the house they instantly had a feeling of dread as they faced two of the most dangerous women ever to walk the earth, Kushina Uzumaki also known as "The Red Death" for leaving bloody mutilated bodies in her wake during the Third Shinobi World War, and Sura Fatalis also known as "The Wrath of Lightning" for literally electrocuting her enemies until they where nothing but charred carcasses. Both women where looking at the boys with looks that said "one wrong move and it's game over", and "what time did I tell you to be home" in other words, the boys knew they couldn't run as they shivered under their mother's Gazes._

"_Where were you two, I told you to be home For lunch and now look the food's cold, do you know how long we've been waiting? You better have a pretty good reason why you were late and not that "we got lost after we made a wrong turn" bullshit" Kushina demanded as she armed herself with the most dangerous weapon that women has had for generations, the infamous "Frying pan of death"._

_They boys then had to make a choice that not only affected their lives but also their brother who they know would make them suffer. So they did what any self respecting male would do when they faced off against their mothers, they chibified and ran up, hugging their mothers, looked up with big eyes complete with tears and quivering lips. That's right the equally infamous "Sad Puppy eye Jutsu". Pride be damned their manhoods where at stake and they where going to preserve them as long as they could, sure they where going to have to kick a lot of bunnies but they did not want to be on the receiving end of that frying pan._

"_b-bb-but mommy the mean people S-s-s-s-started chasing us. W-w-w-we had t-t-to run t-t-to get help." Naruto told Kushina with desired resultsas she hugged her baby boy for dear life smothering him with kisses._

"_Wait, Broly where's your brother?" Sura asked as she checked him to make sure he's alright. She knew the boys where strong enough to defend themselves from the villagers, but she also knew Akumo was very protective of his family and took the role of big brother very seriously to the point where he will fight tooth and nail to protect his brothers alone and would often get injured. It made her proud they where so close but it also broke her heart seeing how far her eldest son would go to make sure his brothers where safe._

"_He tried to stall the mob long enough for us to go for help, we saw him as he came out of the hospital…" Broly didn't get to finish explaining the situation as Sura and Kushina rushed out of the house to the Hokage's office while saying "Oh my God my Baby" over and over. As the four made it to the old man's office, Sura kicked the door in Startling the Old Hokage and two other people. An anbu jumped out in front of Sura intended to detain the threat to the old man but was then reminded of the number one rule when it came to all mothers, "never get in the path of an angry or worried woman when their children are concerned." The worried mother then grabbed the masked man by his mask and threw him outside…through the wall earning a sweatdrop from everyone that has seen the same thing happen to him only by Broly._

"_ . .boy?" Sura demanded as she eyes Old man Sarutobi with a glare that said "tell me right now and you might not get any broken bones" Hiruzen seeing the look tried to calm the angry mother while trying to hide his justified fear of the woman in front of him. "Sura its nice to see you today"_

"_Can it old man I head about what happened today now where is my son?" the woman was in no mood for games and she sure as hell wasn't going to put up with this old fossil dodging her questions._

"_I saw him leave the hospital with two of his new friends." The old man said. Right now he was treading very dangerous territory that got even more deadly now that Kushina has entered the room_

"_And since when did Akumo make friends?" Kushina asked skeptically, she's know Broly and Akumo all their lives and neither of them has ever had friends since children their own age where too afraid of the twins, and the adults would go out of their way to keep their kids away from them._

_The old man suddenly gave the pair a warm but smug smile, "Let me show you" the old man said as he pulled out his trusty crystal ball and performed a series of hand seals and the ball activated showing the golden eyed boy walking throughout the village with the two girls in tow."_

Flashback end

Right now Johnny was looking into the ball the Hokage pulled out watching Akumo, Cassie, and Jade as the three walked through the village, he had a confused look as he saw his daughter, Cassie blush everytime she looked at the boy, 'seems like someone has a little crush' Sura and Kushina was flabbergasted, Why? Because Akumo was usually a loner with a temper and here he was escorting two girls around the streets with a content expression, Sura eye twitched as she saw her son blush a little everytime he glanced at the short haired blond, and said blond doing the same with him. Broly and Naruto actually used the time to sneak out of the office to warn Akumo that their mother knows where he is.

With Akumo

The streets where lively despite what has had happened earlier and we find our monkey tailed teen accompanied by two girls one blond with blue eyes and the other is raven with green eyes, everywhere they went, the men, both young and old, single and married, would stare at the developing female teens despite the fact that they where twelve and their wives and girlfriends where glaring bloody murder at them. The men glared at Akumo for being in the company of two beautiful young women, some even gave him props, the women glared at him because they all thought he was being a player and bold with it.

"Akumo, why's everyone giving us those weird looks"

Snorting in an annoyed fashion "the men are glaring at me because I'm walking with the two of you and they have never seen anyone as beautiful as you before, the women thinks I'm a player and two timing you both, Hn bunch of idiotic fools if you ask me."

Hearing what he said Jade decides to have a little fun "So just asking, who do you think is more beautiful, me or Cassie?"

"Cassie of course" Akumo instantly replied without hesitation or time to think, until he had time to comprehend the question. "why did I say that out loud?"

"ooh you hear that sis, he thinks you're beautiful" Jade teased her blushing sister. "Yeah I heard , and I also remember you saying his brother has a cute butt." Cassie teased returning the favor. Their favorit hobby has always been teasing each other, they don't know when exactly they started but it's all been fun for them.

Hearing that Jade was looking at his brothers he turned and asked " you where looking at my brother's butt?" Now in the spotlight, Jade blushed and silently prayed a miracle would happen and someone would interrupt before her sister and her crush made this more embarrassing, fortunately, someone decided to try their luck to get with one of the girls, unfortunately it was a fat balding man in his thirties with really bad teeth. He walked up to Cassie and put his arm around her waist.

"Hey baby how about you, me, and your sister ditch the little delinquent, go to my house for a little fun?"

"Eww No get off of me you creep" Cassie said with obvious disgust as she pushed the old man off of her making him fall on the sidewalk making him lose some rotten teeth.

The man glared at her and tried to grab her. How dare she do that him, with that thought, he was going to make her pay, take her and her sister home and he was going to have some fun with them whether they liked it or not. Unfortunately for him he forgot about the male that was with them and was about to get a crash course reminder on what's acceptable and what is not. Akumo not liking what this fat piece of filth was insuating sprung into action and grabbed the man's wrist and squeezed hard that people could hear a bone break.

"Hey freak, the girl said no so just walk away before you have a really, **REALLY **bad day" Akumo warned with a glare so fierce the fat pig literally saw his life flash before his eyes.

"who do you think you're calling a freak. You better let go of me and go running back to that whore you call mother before me and friends are going to…AHHHHHHHHHHH"

The no named bastard never go to finish his threat as Akumo broke the wrist he was holding and let go of him. The man stumbled back holding his wrist and glared at the young delinquent with so much hate. First he cockblocked him from scoring with two hot girls (even though they where too young for him to begin with), and now he broke his wrist, the same wrist he use to beat off with. All he wanted to do was finally cash in his "V" card and know the pleasures of the female flesh, but no this..this…demon shit got in his way, so instead of being smart and walking away, he took a huge gamble with his life grabbed a knife he had on him and charged at the kid.

"AKUMO" Cassie and Jade screamed out in fear of their new friend and crush fearing that he might get hurt, especially knowing the fact he had just gotten out of the hospital. But again he showed the girls their fear was not needed as he effortlessly dodged every stab made but the fat man. The man then started to slow down from fatigue and roared "Stop dodging and fight like a man"

"Heh as you wish little piggie" Akumo said in, as the girls dubbed, his evil voice but to Cassie, it made him more attractive. The man, not liking the insult screamed while charging at the muscled boy with his knife held high above his head, as he got close to his intended target, the knife swung downward but what happened left not only the girls speechless, but all the people who witnessed the scene from start to finished. Akumo grabbed the man by his throat and…..

**Cliffhanger**

**Sorry people I had to cut it off. I"ve been working on this chapter for like a week and a half and its my longest chapter I've written. Don't worry I will add more Broly and Naruto scenes along with more interactions with the other characters so stay tuned for chapter four.**


	4. Chapter 4

**. In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

Chapter 4

The people watching the small brawl could only look on in horror as the kid, at first was playing the old, dirty, potential rapist like a toddler plays with a new toy, the man went to stab the tailed child only for said boy, grabbed him by the throat and started literally squeezing the life out of him. But that wasn't what made everyone so fearful, no it was the look the boy had in his eyes, his glare alone was a force to be reckoned with, his eyes that shined gold like the sun, looked like something had eclipsed over them **[ think of Vegeta's eyes when he fought Dodoria]** it gave him the look that even the devil himself would be fearful of. Akumo held the fat rotten toothed man by the throat and started beating him relentlessly.

"SNAP" his nose broken and bleeding profusely, 'one punch' Akumo punched him and blackened his eye and swollen it shut, 'another punch' and the man's jaw was broken, 'another punch' the man's sternum snapped, this went on for what seemed like hours as everyone just watched Akumo mercilessly beat the rapist silently hoping someone would stop this not knowing everyone was thinking the same thing, 'please don't let him look at me, those eyes are too terrifying'.

Cassie and Jade where Shocked and horrified, they just met this really nice guy and went on a tour of the village with him, the sisters teasing each other and found out that Cassie has a crush on Akumo, and also learned that Akumo finds her attractive, she hopes they can be friends, she seen his eyes, the longing for companion ship, the yearning to be accepted and acknowledged by someone other than his family, the need for a friend all being covered by a dark veil of rage and fury, the need to protect his family to the point where he closes his heart off to others, only letting it show to those who he absolutely trusts, which was a very few, and it made her heart ache wanting to reach out to him but only time will tell if he would accept her into his small circle . Jade, wishing she could stop this merciless beating could only watch in horror as a fat disgusting man, who shamelessly made it known what he wanted to do to her and her sister in front of a crowd of people, was being beaten, quite brutally, a part of her was glad that the pervert was getting what he deserve, but another part of her just wanted her new friend to stop beating him, that was enough. She and Cassie held their hands over their mouths to suppress a gasp as Akumo punched him in the mouth, it wasn't the fact that Akumo punched him in the mouth, but the fact that he had three of the man's teeth lodged in his knuckles and kept punching him until he was disfigured.

Nobody knew what to do about the situation, they wanted to stop it but they also didn't want to be the next target of this boy's wrath, women where screaming, while the men searched for anything that could be used as a weapon. It was then some shinobi tried to use Earth style Jutsus to subdue the kid **"Earth Style: Rock Tomb Jutsu" ** A dome of Rock shot out and covered Akumo while condensing and shrinking to where it would be impossible for him to move, that proved to not be as effective as Akumo broke out of the makeshift prison. "Impossible, that was an A-ranked jutsu" one chunnin exclaimed. "Hit him again", the Chunnin along with four junnins . **"Earth Style: Rock tomb Jutsu"** once again the the rock prison covered Akumo and then the three junnins finished a series of hand seals ending in a tiger sign** "Fire Style: Grand Fireball Jutsu"** then three huge fireballs hit the rock prison covering it in an infrno much to the horror of Jade and Cassie and turned the rock tomb into molten rocks. With tears in her eyes, Cassie could only watch as Akumo was being cooked alive. "heh, idiots. Do they really think those weak techniques would stop him?" The girls then turned to see Broly and Naruto standing with them. Jade seeing Broly ran up to him crying, "You have to help him they're gong to kill him" Not liking seeing Jade in tears even though they just met just told her to keep watching. "HE'S YOUR BROTHER AND YOU'RE NOT GOING TO HELP HIM" Cassie screamed at the new arrivals. Naruto then told her to keep watching. "just watch, you'll see why out of the three of us, Akumo's the strongest." Broly then added "Quiet its beginning". The people then started cheering seeing the finished result of the Jutsus.

"Serves him right"

"The Hokage's a fool letting those demons live"

"well that's one down, two more to go"

One idiot actually went up to the pile of still smoking melted rocks and started yelling " HAAA YOU THOUGHT YOU WHERE SO TOUGH HUH? LOOK AT YOU I TOLD YOU YOU DEMONS WHERE NOTHING COMPARED TO US HUMANS HAHAHAHA NO GO BACK TO HELL AND STAY THERE AND WAIT ON YOUR SO CALLED BRO…GWUAK"

The idiot was cutoff as a hand broke out of the prison and grabbed him by the throat. As the man in his grip clawed t the arm in a foolish attempt to breath, the prison started crumbling as it broke apart little by little revealing the golden eyes of someone who was pissed, like a great cat with its arch nemesis in its jaws. The junnin then realized at this moment… he fucked up. When the rock tomb finally gave way Akumo emerged with his shirt burned off, showing his muscles to everyone, the women young and old blushed while the men had storm clouds over their heads raining. Cassie blushed, happy to see her crush without his shirt, but that happiness was short lived as she noticed his wounds were bleeding do to being reopened. "oh no his stitches came out". "Hey Broly you think its time to step in?" Naruto asked as he ses his older brother beat the shinobi with literally no problem. Seeing Akumo hold his hand to to the side gathering energy, the blue eyed twin wasted no time stopping what he knew his brother was about to do. Both he and Naruto rushed to both sides and restrained his arms, disrupting the technique "Akumo stop this gone on far enough, you've made your point" the golden eyed warrior gave a roar as he threw his brothers off too the side and threw two buildings knocking them unconscious.

Seeing the shinobi abut to attack her crush made Cassie panic, deep down she knew he would be alright, but seeing his wounds reopened made her realize that he really needs help but at the moment she didn't know how. Seeing Akumo facing off against the five that attacked him and about to attack, her gut told her to get in between them so they would stop, while her heart told her to hold him like her life depended on it, and she did just that. She ran up to Akumo, preventing the chunnin and junnin from finishin their jutsus and wrapped her arms around his waist crying into his chest. " Please stop, I don't want to see you get hurt anymore. Please please." She then looked up and saw Akumo look at her tear stained face with wide eyes. He stopped that one guy from assaulting Cassie and Jade, then out of the blue he gets attacked and insulted by shinobis that he saw was looking at the altercation the whole entire time, then he blacked out and gone berserk. But how did this girl manage to bring him back to his senses? The only person who could do that was his mother and now Cassie. He held his head down with his eyes closed in shame, he truly didn't want them to see him like that, merciless, ruthless, viscious, and full of wrathful fury.

Jade went and got Broly and Naruto out of the rubble that use to be buildings and made their way back to Akumo seeing that he calmed down a little. As they got closer they see Cassin whisper something to him which got him to take control of the rage he felt. Broly for one was baffled, he's never seen anyone able to make his brother stop what he was doing like that. Only one person could do it and she's at the hokage's office no doubt watching everything on that damned crystal ball. Naruto, seeing all of this was just relieved, Akumo was crazy strong and didn't want to go through that again. Naruto then had to do a double take when he saw Akumo's eyes when they where looking into Cassie's. 'Aw man he has the same eyes I had when the three of us met for the first time' Naruto thought as he saw the scene before him.

"LOOK THAT GIRL IS CONTROLLING HIM, KILL THEM" an annoying voice screeched through the crowd coming from a woman with pink hair named Sakuya Haruno.

The crowd hearing this actually had common sense to get as far away from the siblings saying 'I don't want to die', 'I don't want my family to be next'.

"UUGHH BUNCH OF COWARDS, THEIR NOTHING BUT DEMON KIDS, HELP ME TAKE BACK OUR VILLAGE… NEVER MIND I'LL DO IT MYSELF"

She then turned around only to see Naruto and the Fatalis twins in her face and they where pissed. "You know this isn't the first time you've tried to get us killed" Broly said as he glared at the frightened woman. The brothers took one step to see Sakuya take two shaky steps back. "The Hokage might let you go with only a slap on the wrist like he always do with you curropted civilians on that repugnant counsel, heh but then again he is a lazy perverted fuck that keeps reading that damned orange book he keeps in that desk of his."

Hokage's office

Sarutobi had tick marks on his head at what the boys where saying but then that annoyance turned into fear as he fell prey to not only Sura"s and Kushina"s death glare but also his female anbu was glaring at him from her station. When all of this over he's going to have a serious talk with the boys abut their behaviors.

Back to the scene

Akumo then took this time go give her one last warning. " heheh well since the old man lets you dogs run loose to do whatever you want, we're going to do the same" he then pulled back his fist and punched through a brick wall making a good sized hole, "you tell your little mongrel friends of yours that if they want to keep playing this game, then we're going to raise it to the next level" he then pulled back his fist while maintaining eye contact with the frightened woman who was now crying " If you keep attacking us, we're not going after you" this brought a sense of relief to the woman until the next and last thing he said left her pale as a ghost as he whispered it into her ear so nobody else could hear " I'm going after families instead" with that the boys turned and walked back to the girls leaving an utterly terrified woman, who is now rethinking her entire life.

"Dude what did you say to her"

"Don't worry about it bro, just know my message was received loud and clear"

"Seriously what did you say she looked like she's about to keel over"

Naruto…Don' . ." Akumo said with a bit of edge which means just drop it.

The group of five continues to walk around the village, Broly and jade walked closer together having their own conversation, they included Naruto so he wouldn't feel left out, Why, because Cassie literally grabbed Akumo by his ear and pulled him to the side fussing over his reopened wounds.

"Wow Jade, I didn't know your sister cared that much about my brother." "I see what you mean, this is the first time I've seen her do anything like this" Naruto seeing what they were talking about couldn't stop the snicker that escaped his mouth. "I wouldn't believe it if I didn't see it, but Akumo and Cassie have it bad for each other." "You really think so?" Jade asked as she saw the sweet but funny moment.

Akumo and Cassie where sitting on a bench at a park with a playground where children where playing, actually Akumo was sitting while Cassie was dressing his reopened wounds while giving him an earful. "I mean really Akumo? You just got out of the hospital and you go and get in another fight and now look what happened, now I have to rewrap your cuts, and then some of your stitches came out, what where you thinking? Huh?"

"Gee how about stopping a perverted son of a bitch from violating you and your sister, you're welcome by the way."

"It's not about that, not anymore I was really worried about you please don't scare me like that anymore."

Akumo then looked at the blond and saw her on the verge of tears. 'Damn am I going soft why does it hurt to see her like this? Is this what you mean mother, by finding someone precious to you?' "I promise I'll be more careful from now on." He then raised his hand to wipe the tears from her face, as soon as the blond felt his touch, she closed her eyes and leaned into it not wanting it to end with a small smile on her face to which Akumo thought was beautiful. In the Park the women had hearts in their eyes seeing such a cute couple being romantic and caring.

With Jade and Broly

Jade and Broly having seeing Cassie and Akumo interact decided to take a walk.

"So umm Jade how are you liking the village so far?" Broly asked awkwardly asked not knowing how to start off a conversation, especially with a beautiful girl like Jade. 'Beautiful? Why am I thinking that, hell why am I nervous talking to her?' " It's okay so far, if you leave out the the open perverts, and people trying to kill each other, and your brother's rampage." The green eyed girl giggled making Broly blush thinking she has a pretty laugh. Seeing him blush made Jade feel on top of the world, she like the blue eyed twin but for now she wants to be friends with him and take things slow not knowing her blue eyed crush was thinking the same thing.

Deciding to take a chance, Broly reached to hold her hand, which was returned as she intertwined their fingers holding his hand which had the both of them smiling at earch other with matching blushes. Neither of them where aware they where being watched by a group of girls one with dark blue short hair in a princess style cut, and the other a blond with her hair in a short ponytail with a bang on the left side of her face, the last member of the group was a green eyed girl with pink hair.

"UGH why are we here Ino-pig I don't want to see the "Delinquent brothers, I want to see my Sasuke." The pink haired girl complained no seeing the reason of being in the park if her crush was not here.

"Shut up billboard brow, my Akumo is way better than that Uchiha replacement." Ino hissed at her friend sick of her always complaining about not seeing that weak arrogant jerk that does nothing but insult people, hell she want to see her crush and hopefully get to ask him on a date.

"p-p-please c-c-can we not f-f-f-fight w-w-we c-c-c-can g-g-go see s-s-Sasuke after w-w-we f-f-finish here a-a-at t-t-the p-p-park" Said the blue haired girl with a stutter showing how shy she is.

"You're right Hinata I'm sorry" Ino apologized.

"I'm sorry too " the pinkette apologized. "Hey Hinata try using your Byakugan to try and find them."

"o-o-ok **Byakugan"** veins started to bulge around her eyes as her vision expanded and got clearer. The shy girl looked around for the golden eyed boy, his twin brother, or Naruto whom she had a huge crush on. She continues to look around until she saw something that scared her stiff.

'Gasp' "Oh no Big Brother's hurt" Hinata gasped with her hands over her mouth on the verge of tears. Hearing this got the attention of her two friends to which Ino asked which direction he was in. The shy girl led them to where he and Cassie where resting under a tree to escape the sun's rays.

"H-h-he's this way b-b-but h-h-he's w-w-with a g-g-girl I h-h-haven't seen b-b-before." The shy girl stuttered.

"He's WHAT" Ino yelled and rushed ahead to her crush's direction

"This is not going to end well, lets hurry before Ino-pig does something stupid" "r-r-right c-c-come on s-s-sakura" the girls continues until they spotted their blond friend frozen in place with a look of disbelief on her face which slowly started to morph into anger.

Ino then marched her way to the napping couple wih getting answers on her hind. She made her way up to them and cleared her throat intending to wake them up rudely until she sees Akumo's injuries, which turns her injuries into concern.

"Oh no Akumo, hunny what happened" Ino yelled waking the sleeping pair to which Cassie glared at the girl for the pet name she called her crush. Cassie looked at Akumo to see him grunt in annoyance and rolled his eyes at the other blond. "Nothing Ino just had a little "misunderstanding" with some people." "Well it'll alright your Ino's here to help make you feel better" the blond girl said not understanding the stressed word "misunderstanding" at this point Cassie decided to make her presence known to the new girl that interrupted her nap.

"Hello I'm Cassundra Cage, I'm new here and Akumo and his brothers where showing me and my sister around" Cassie greeted as she linked her arm around Akumo's and layed her head on his shoulder with a smile, much to the confusion of the golden eyed boy. " Get off of him he's my man" Ino yelled as she glared at at her fellow blond. Cassie glared back not budging "No he's not and he was getting some much needed rest until you came and woke us up". "Oh so you admit it you're sleeping with him" the tempermental blond shot back, causing the other blond to blush profusely at the mention of her sleeping with him.

Akumo, not knowing what they where yelling about, did what any smart guy would do when caught in the middle of two fighting women, he kept his mouth shut while slowly backing away which proved to be a bust as Cassie grabbed him by his ear. "Where do you think you're going mister, you're supposed to be resting now you sit your cute little butt down and you rest." Now Akumo was the posterboy of the term frealess as he was known to look death in the face and smile, which had all the men wanting to be him or a few to think he's either crazy or suicidal, but even he has a fear, a fear that's shared by men everywhere and that fear was looking…no glaring him in the face…an angry woman. So he did the smart thing and sat down with wide eyes "yes ma'am" he squeaked out. 'damn and I thought mother was scary.' Akumo thought with a huge sweatdrop.

"B-b-big b-b-brother are y-y-you ok?" Hinata squeaked out shyly making her appearance known. She calls him big brother from the time when he, Broly and Naruto saved her from some bullies that where picking on her just for being a Hyuuga.

Flashback

_In the park, little four year old hinata was playing in the sand box when her caregiver Ko left to take care of some business and to buy a snack for Hinata. Hinata was having fun until five ominous shadows appeared and covered her. She looked up to see five boys obviously twelve years old wearing forehead protectors with a symbol of the hidden leaf village carved into it symbolizing that they where _

"_Well well well look what we have here, a little Hyuuga all by herself" one boy sneered as he glared at the little girl._

"_I can't stand thos big named clans, they think they run everything in this village while looking on us like we're trash" the other boy glared before he gave a wicked smile. "Hey lets teach her a lesson" which got the rest of the group to cheer._

"_P-p-please leave m-m-me alone, i-i-I d-d-didn't do anything w-w-wrong." The scared little girl stuttered trying to diffuse the situation peacefully._

" _Oh no you little bitch we're gonna make you pay" The leader growled out as he stalked towards the shy girl._

_Seeing she's about to be beaten up by these bullies, Hinata started crying hoping someone would come save her not knowing that Kami has already sent someone to help her._

"_Hey you shinobi wannabe rejects, didn't your mothers tell you its not nice for boys to beat up little girls." The bullies turned to see three five year old boys one blond with blue eyes and six whisker marks on his cheeks, the other two are twins with furry belts the only difference are the color of their eyes, one with gold eyes and the other with blue eyes._

"_Hey boys look what we have here, Fox boy and the monkey twins. We can beat them up after we finish with this white eyed bitch." The boys turned around to start beating up the girl only to notice shes not there anymore, they turned to see two of the boys where also gone leaving the golden eyed brat and he did not look happy if the popping of his knuckles was any indication. What happened next would go down in history as the most embarrassing ass whooping ever, a five year old promptly beat down five twelve year olds and without using any chakra or jutsus planted the older boys into the ground head first up to their knees._

_Seeing his handy work finished, Akumo then went to where his brothers took the crying gir land saw the both of them trying to get her to stop shaking or in Naruto's case, stop blushing at him. The four year old made his way over to the girl who was shaking at the sight of him. 'He going to beat me up ' Hinata thought as she closed her eyes waiting for the first punch which never came but instead felt something poke her forehead. She opened her eyes to find Akumo poking her forehead with his index and middle fingers, eyes closed with a gentle and genuine smile, the kind only a big brother would give to his younger siblings._

"_you ok I hope we got there before they could hurt you?" Akumo asked making the girl feel more comfortable with their presence. "y-y-yes t-t-thank yor f-f-for s-s-saving m-m-me." Hinata whispered embarrassed about her stuttering._

"_It's all good, what I want to know is are these dolts really that damned arrogant that they think they can beat up on anyone they don't like?" Naruto asked not liking the fact that shinobi acting this way to their fellow villagers. "Hn if you really think those rejects where real shinobi, then you need a crash course in observation."_

"_What do you mean" Broly asked seeing the look in his brother's eyes._

"_If they where shinobi, obviously they'd be gennin, mere grunts, and its almost noon so…" not knowing where her was going with this the other three looke at him with confusion while Hinata tilted her head to the side looking really adorable. " 'sigh' they would either be training in one of the training grounds or doing D-rank missions, and obviously their Junnin sensei would'nt let them run around ganging up on people so its pretty simple to figure it out.?"_

"_yeah those reject are not gennin at all but running around with stolen head bands ganging up on kids younger than them." Naruto finished. " If that's the case then why doesn't the old man do something about this"_

" _Its not quite hard, those over aged brats, are children of the counsel, so they think they can do whatever they want and nothing will happen to them…arrogant dicks." Broly grunted out not liking how this village is being ran by civilians._

" _well what can we do about it? Nothing…yet, but when time comes we'll snuff out and purge the corruption from this village but until then, we best get her back to her babysitter." Akumo said, hearing how Hinata's caretaker calling out to her._

"_T-t-thank you f-f-for s-saving me again" Hinata stuttered, at first she was nervous being in the same space as them as she heard about their reputation but then had a huge change of heart when she got to know the real them._

"_Lady Hinata are you ok I was looking all over for you" Ko, her caretaker said, he notices the boys with hinata and got into the traditional Hyuuga battle stance ready to to attack, that is until the shy girl in a rare moment of bravado jumped in between them with her arms spread out. " no p-please d-d-don't hurt them t-t-they s-s-saved me from some b-b-bullies t-t-that tried t-t-to beat me up." Hearing this the older Hyuuga asked here the alleged bullies where, ASkumo then pointed in the direction where the older man saw five pair of lege sticking out of the ground. Akumo then went and painfully yanked them out of the ground._

"_You might want to take these pieces of trash to the hokage…but not before you take them to have a word with her father" Akumo said with a very evil gleam in his eyes which got the five thugs shivering and whimpering. " I see well the on behalf of Lord Hiashi and the rest of the hyuuga clan, I thank you for assisting Lady Hinata in her time of need and bringing her assailants to justice, if there's anything we can do for you please let me know." "just make sure these wannabes learn a painful lesson about picking on others and we can consider the debt paid in full"_

_Hearing this Ko nodded in understanding and he and Hinata left to go back to the compound with the five boys in tow tied together with gags in their mouths._

_Hinata forgets to thank her saviors ran back to them and gave all a hug but when she gets to Akumo, She gives him his hug and whispers 'thank you big brother'. She then leaves with her caretaker not noticing the look of shock on his face._

Flashback end

"B-b-big b-b-brother are y-y-you o-o-ok?" Hinata asked shyly genuinely concerned for her big brother figure.

"huh? Oh yeah I'm alright Hinata" Akumo replied.

"I-i-i- brought some of m-m-my healing cream i-i-if y-y-y-ou need some" The shy girl offered knowing her big brother will refuse, to this day she still can't understand how deep his pride ran that he would refuse help from anyone.

Akumo then poked her forehead with his two fingers and gave her a kind smile with "Thanks Hinata but I'll be Alright but thanks for offering"

At this the shy girl was sad that her big brother was hurt but everytime he smiles at her and pokes her, it makes her feel like he can do anything and protect her from all the mean people that wants to hurt her. He had that natural protectiveness about him, the need to defend those that can't defend themselves and it inspired her to get stronger, not because she was the heiress to the Hyuuga clan, but because she wants to protect her little sister the same way he protects his brothers.

Hinata was brought out of her thoughts when Cassie and Ino's argument almost became physical as they where pulling at each other's hair. "SLUT" "SKANK" "BITCH" "WENCH" "CUNT", The blonds where screaming at each other, just as fists where about to start swinging, both where lifted off the ground and separated by their collars, they looked to see Akumo was the one holding them and he did not looked pleased. "Really, is this how you act, like a bunch of bad ass kids fighting over a last piece of candy" Akumo glared at the two girls before dropping them on their asses. "Cassandra Cage, you haven't even been here for a full day and already fighting" Cassie felt hurt that her crush was scolding her but what made it worse was he called her by her full name, like a parent does when scolding their child. Ino started giggling taunting her until Akumo's look shut her up. "And what are you laughing at Yamanaka?" hearing Her crush call her by her family name made her sick to her stomach, "You come from a well respected clan, hell your father is the head of that clan, what you are doing is an embarrassment not only to him but also your family name." at this Ino looks at the ground with tears in her eyes unable to look at him because deep down she knows he's telling the truth. 'sniff' Cassie felt bad for the girl obviously she was use to getting whatever she wanted she could see that, and she could also see that sh didn't take to having hearing rejection or being scolded well.

Akumo, seeing the young heiress crying felt like a dick, don't get him confused he enjoys being a dick to people just not to the point to where it makes them cry so he ceased his scolding and knelt down and put his hand on her shoulder which made her look at him with red puffy eyes and tears, "Ino I'm not saying this just to make you cry or break you, I'm telling you this because you are the future head of you clan, there are certain things you cannot do, plus you're about to start the academy next month. Concentrate more on your training like Hinata and get stronger ok? He gave her a small smile which made her blush.

"Ok I will, and I'm sorry for how I acted" the Princess whispered softly as she was trying to get her emotions and blush under control. She then looked to her fellow female blond and apologized sincerely to whish Cassie accepted and apologized as well. "So Ino?" Cassie asked getting the Yamanaka's attention.

"Yes Cassandra?" the other blond asked

"What is it about Akumo that made you like him so much" Cassie asked

"Oh my god, other than the fact he's so hot, he's so sweet and really good with children, he has the most exotic eyes I've ever seen and he's so strong, my daddy once came home one day and told my mom that He put twenty grown civilians and six Junnins in the hospital just because they tried to beat up his little brother Naruto. At first I thought he was just a thug and followed him you know to catch him in the act, but I followed him into the forest and he started playing a flute he had with him. At first it was kind of sad and lonely and little bunnies came out and other animals like foxes, chipmunks, even some wolves and they all just sat there as he played." Ino recalled a cherished memory of her crush. " And then he started playing a happy tune and the little bunnies started hopping around like they where dancing it was so adorable and it was then and there I realized that I misjudged him, Especially when Hinata told me about the time he saved her from some bullies and he let her call him big brother." At this point both girls where in tears at possibly seeing such a sweet and adorable scene. "And that's why I find him so attractive, Its like everyday I discover something new about him"

Both blonds took this time to just sit there and watch their crush, yeah they have a new rival in each other but at this moment it didn't matter, why because they where watching Akumo sitting under a tree with a fawn laying beside him with its head in his lap while Hinata applied some of her healing cream on his wounds while he slept. They sat there enjoying the adorable scene not knowing in an office in a tall red tower, five people where watching them through a crystal ball the entire time.

**I'm cutting this chapter off at this point, in the next chapter, will focus more on Broly and Jade, and a little of Naruto and Hinata, and I'm also going to put in some scenes with the parents and hokage. Im raising the Academy graduating age to sixteen so they will enter at twelve because for some interactions between the ninjas in training, it wouldn't be as realistic if it happened if they where seven or eight years old. Stay tuned for the next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

**In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

Chapter 5

In the Hokage's Office

"AWW look at Akumo-chan, got himself a little girlfriend" cooed Kushina as she found the scene too adorable.

"Umm isn't it a little early to try to play match maker" replied Johnny as he felt a little uncomfortable at the thought of his little princess dating. He had no problem with the concept but still, that's his little girl. "Oh relax Honey we're just having a little fun" Sonya teased her husband. Everyone was gathered in the hokage's office watching the kids through the Hokage's crystal ball. So far all they have seen was Akumo making quick work out of stupid villagers which wasn't much as they all either already knew how strong he and his brothers' where, or seen it up close.

Sura, Akumo and Broly's mother was worried when she seen her eldest almost go berserk when one man literally walked up to the girls and basically said he was going to rape them, if there was one thing you don't do/say, is use the "R" word around Akumo, she was especially frightened when she thought Akumo was going to kill him when he was repeatedly bashing the man's face in to the point he had his teeth lodged in his fist. Then to the horror of everyone in the room five shinobis arrived on the scene and started using A-ranked jutsus on the twelve year old actually trying to kill him instead of diffusing the situation. Seeing this, Sura was absolutely livid that these barbarians would try to kill her baby boy in broad daylight. It took everything she had not to storm out of the office and joining her sons in the battle royal.

The hidden ANBU still in the room all paled as they saw a twelve year old child make quick work out of six ninja's, I mean really, a fucking twelve year old fought and beat a chunnin and five junnins, broke out of an A-ranked detainment jutsu and the S-Ranked collaboration version of it, at seeing this they all had one shared thought '_I do not want to be on the receiving end of this kid's wrath.' _They all continued to watch with amusement as Sonya and Johnny's daughter fussed over the injured boy even getting angry when he would do the complete opposite of what she tell him to do. '_God, they just met today and they act like they've been married for years' _Johnny thought with a sweatdrop and an eye twitch

"HAHAHA hey Sura it looks like someone else can get Akumo in line" the red head laughed as she saw her nephew obey someone other than his mother and herself.

"HaHaHA yeah keep laughing Kushi-chan and we'll see if you keep laughing when Naruto gets himself a little girlfriend" Sura retorted sarcastically with an eyeroll before her eyes softened as she now sees her eldest son napping under a tree with Cassie snuggling into him. "but they really do look so cute together" Sura said with a small smile as she sees her son interact with someone who isn't his family, at first she was worried when she first noticed him being more recluse because of how he, Broly, and Naruto where being treated by the village She was brought out of her thoughts when Sonya walked over to her.

"you have raised some really good sons Ms Sura, you must be really proud of them." Sonya said to the other woman with a small smile

"Thank you to be honest I really had my best friend Kushina help me raise the boys" Sura replied with a small smile.

"Either way we really don't see kids do the things the boys do for each other. It shows just how great parents you both are." Johnny said with a smile that showed admiration and pride aimed at the boys.

Everyone continued to watch the events happen. They watched as Broly and Jade walk a few feet away from the rest of the group having a conversation, Naruto climbed a tree and started relaxing, but then it was short lived when Ino Yamanaka, Hinata Hyuuga, and Sakura Haruno arrived on the scene and the curses and insults started flying. Once again, they where amazed at how it was solved by Akumo as berated them. To the adults it was like a father scolding his two kids which caused the adults to laugh. The women all "AWWed" when Hinata referred to Akumo as her big brother. Sura and Kushina where shocked at this because this was the first time he ever let his guard down, also he became an older brother figure to the heiress from a very prestigious clan.

"Hmmm it seems as though Akumo has picked up a little habit from Young Naruto" chrukled the old man hokage. Just then three new people decised to make an appearance and make themselves known

"Maybe so but the real question is what would happen if the villagers find out that the Heiress of the Hyuuga clan not only calls Akumo and Broly her big brothers, but also has a crush on young Naruto, because you already seen what happens when just one of them decides he wants to be brave." Johnny, at this moment looked at the one who asked the question with a raised eyebrow.

The man was middle aged with mid length brown hair that reached his shoulders and black eyes with tear troughs. He wore a a green flak jacket along with a black shirt with a red and white fan on the back along with an open front apron with white diamonds on the bottom. He is Fugaku Uchiha, head of the Uchiha clan and head of the Konoha military police force and he has come to give his report to the Hokage about the two incidents that happened.

"Fugaku what can you tell me about the incident that happened this morning" the aged hokage asked.

With a stoic look the Uchiha replied "hn, you should've already known the motive behind the incident, a classic case of "ambush the "fox brat" and beat him to the last inch of his life and kill the two boys who always save him" Fugaku told the hokage with his voice heavy with annoyance.

"I know that, but is there anything else you can tell me about it" the old man let out while massaging his temples

"Other than the fact that some of the people are repeat offenders and many have to be taken to the hospital for numerous broken bones."

"I tried to tell him there was no need to be so brutal with them and to use restraint but it seems to make him become more and more brutal when the boys are attacked by the villagers" Sarutobi said after letting out a heavy sigh.

"Personally, I would have told Akumo to just put them out of their misery" Fugaku mumbled. "I mean really, grown men and women Ganging up on a child just because he and his brothers are different than the rest of them."

"what is your recommendation to deal with those a part of the mob from this morning"

"Do you really want my honest opinion?" The Uchiha asked

Giving a nod, the hokage said "Yes I want your honest opinion, these constant attacks have to stop or else the Counsel wont stop riding my ass about having him put in Jail again."

At this the new couple raised an eyebrow, 'Akumo's been to jail already, what did he do? He seems like a nice kid'

"Well Hokage-sama, maybe if you kept your civilian counsel in line then maybe we wouldn't be having this conversation" the voice belonged to a man wearing a kimono that looked extravagant. He had long brown hair and pale lavender eyes. He is Haishi Hyuuga, the father of Hinata Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga.

"Now Haishi dear, you promised to keep calm when the doctor said no stress or your blood pressure will rise again" a feminine voice chastised the male Hyuuga. She had similar eyes with long silky navy blue hair. Her name is Hitomi Hyuuga, Himata's and Hinabi"s mother.

"I know dear but I'm just stating the obvious, this has been going on since those boys where toddlers and I'm tired of it." Haishi replied

"I know exactly how you feel Haishi, Mikoto's been a nervous wreck when she heard from Itachi what happened. And Itachi rarely shows emotions but he came home pretty pissed and told usabout the riot." Fugaku added. He then looked at Johnny and Sonya. "Those girls that are with the boys, are they your daughters?"

Sonya replied "yes they are, we just moved here today"

"Then you might want to put them in the academy to learn how to protect themselves, Now that the villagers know they're friends with Naruto and the Fatalis twins, they're targets now and believe me when I say this," Fugaku said never breaking eye contact with the couple, "if anything happens to those girls, then they will relentlessly hunt down their aggressors leaving a trail of destruction in their wake, I've seen it happen once when Naruto was attacked once while lady Kushina was away on a mission and he was staying with Sura." Fugaku shivered as he recalled the memory of the event. "I've never seen two children cause that much chaos"

At this the couple became worried and agreed to enroll the girls in the academy, after they made this decision, everyone turned to the ball to watch the events.

**With broly and Jade**

Broly and Jade made their way back to the others, enjoying the peace and quiet until Ino and Hinata got up and bid everyone farewell. Seeing the Hurt look on Hinata's face, the tailed twins knew she get like this if she didn't see Naruto at least once. "Naruto is in the tree little sis" Akumo said lifting the girl's spirits as she gave him an adorable smile and thanked him and said hello to the blond currently snoozing on a branch. "t-t-thank you Akumo-niisan."

"No problem" the golden eyed boy replied.

"umm Niisan?" Hinata Whispered getting everyone's attention.

"Yes?"

"umm i-i-I was j-j-just w-wwondering…Why do you always m-meet and talk with t-t-the Uchiha clan's Heir" hinata asked shyly slowly shrinking into her jacket seeing all eyes on her.

Akumo closed his eyes and gave small chuckle "Itachi and I train together as he is the only one in this whole village that can give me a good challenge and keeps me on my toes."

"You dick what about me and Naruto" broly exclaimed slightly pissed at his twin's words

"you're both strong, that is true. But at the same time I know how you both fight, I know what to expect from you and know your limits and training regiments." Akumo replied glaring at his younger twin. "And call me a dick again, and I'll bury you twelve feet deep"

"yeah whatever asshole" Broly smirked

"D-d-do you t-t-think you can help me t-t-train B-b-big b-b-brothers?" the shy girl asked

"Sure but it's going to have to wait for a while" Broly said.

"W-w-why?"

"Because when we get home I'm getting sent back to the hospital…I willing to bet anything mother has her damned frying pan polished and ready to bash my face in with" Akumo replied with a slight shiver not knowing just how right he is.

The girls bid each other farewell with Ino putting a sway to her hips to entice Akumo much to the ire of Cassie.

**The hokage's office**

"AAAHAHAHAHA Sura I didn't know your boy has such a way with the ladies" Fugaku laughed along with Haiashi

"What was that Uchiha-san" came the sickly sweet voice of the mother of said boy. The men all looked and saw Sura, Hitomi, and Kushina with the overly sweet smiles and dark aura radiating off of them. Knowing when to keep themselves from getting injured they just replied "Nothing"

"Good, and it seems I'm going to have a little with a certain girl's parents about this"

'wow she is too overprotective when it comes to those boys' the men all thought with a sweatdrop on the back of their heads

**Back with the group**

It was getting late and now we follow the group making their way back to the Hokage's office, on the way back the girls not noticing the glares the boys where getting decided to ask the twins something random but has been on their minds.

"so umm Akumo,Broly, why are you wearing those furry brown belts, they don't go with anything you're wearing." Jade asked

"Yeah I've been wondering that myself, its so ugly so why wear them." Cassie said not noticing the scared look on Naruto's face as he saw the twitching brows of the twins

"Umm girls, I don't think that matters right now..Hey I know lets go eat at Ichirak…" "It's ok Naruto, but there's no need" Broly interrupted.

"And to answer your questions, they're not "furry belts" as you call them"

"Well if they're not belts, then what are th…" Cassie stopped mid-sentence as she and jade saw the "belts" unwrap themselves from the boys' waist and started swaying side to side while the boys smirked at the girl's shocked faces. Then broly decided to answer their unasked question. "they're not belts, they're our tails."

"but how is that possible, people don't have tails" Cassie asked not believing what she was seeing.

"I don't know hot to explain it but we've had them our whole lives."

"what can they do" Jade asked

"well they they do make scrubbing our backs easier in the shower." Akumo said

" yeah mother said to keep them wrapped around our waists to pose as belts when in public but doesn't make a difference as someone on the counsel saw them and told everyone in the village" Broly added.

"What's it like to have them" Cassie asked

"It's alright, the only downside about them is for some reason we're not allowed to be outside at night when there's a full moon."

"Why is that." Naruto then asked never knowing why they cant be outside during a certain time of the month.

"I don't know really, Mother just said it's important we just don't be outside under the full moon. She keeps saying something about giant beast and unfathomable destruction." Broly finished.

"Well here we are back at the damned tower." Akumo sighed

"hehe yeah dead man walking" Naruto laughed only to be hit with a dose of killing intent as he looked into akumo's "EVIL EYES"

The kids made their way up the stairs past the secretary as she glared at Naruto, Broly and the girls, but when she sees Akumo, she smiles at him with a blush. "Hey Bam." She said while putting her finger tip in her mouth in a sexy pose while batting her eyelashes and hugging her arms closer to herself to make her breasts look bigger. Cassie seeing this, grabs his arm and hugs him close to her and sticks her tongue out at the woman at the desk.

"What's up Keisha" Akumo asked as her walked over

"Nothing much but RayRay nem wanted me to ask if you where going to play cards with them later tonight." Keisha asked

"yeah I'll be there" the monkey tailed teen said

They where about to continue talking until they heard the one think that makes even Akumo pale in fear

"AKUMO FATALIS YOU GET YOUR BUTT IN HERE RIGHT NOW AND STOP FLIRTING WITH THAT WOMAN RIGHT NOWWW'

"LaterkeishetellRayRayi'llbeovertonight." Akumo said as he sped up to the office. As soon as they where in the office Akumo was suddenly being suffocated as he was instantly engulfed in his mother's arms

"MY SWEET BABY BOY I WAS SO WORRIED ABOUT YOU" Sura said as she embraces her eldest with tears in her eyes as she was smothering him with kissed not seeing the two other boys snickering and pointing at Akumo only to freeze on the spot at seeing the "evil eyes" the eldest boy was giving them.

"I'm alright mom you don't have to worry about me. Akumo said consoling his worried mother.

"But Sweetie it's a mother's job to worry about her children, especially when hearing about what happened to you." Sura squeezed her son when she felt him hug her back.

When everyone was settle in the office the hokage was looking was looking at the children, especially the twins, in all his years of being hokage he has never seen children like these two. They where incredibly strong, faster than any of his Junnins, they both walk around with the stature of battle hardened warriors and at the same time royalty. Broly was always quiet but calculating whenever they where ambushed but when he was alone, he always leaves his attackers broken either mentally or physically.

Akumo on the other hand, was confident in his fighting skill which consisted of bowling into a crowd and mowing everyone down and causing injuries ment to cripple for life. Once apon a time, he was a happy child so full of happiness, eyes big to the world filled to the brim with innocence, but after an incident that happened when he was four, that happy innocent child slowly became just a memory. Now he is a cold, merciless fighting machine, ruthless to his opponents and if someone threatens anyone who is close to him, he will relentlessly hunt them down and make them suffer. Hiruzen wanted him to use those qualities to the benefit of the village, but all he's ever gotten was a "this village doesn't deserve my, or my brothers' talents if they are willing to hunt down children, when the day their arrogance gets them into a situation where war is inevitable, we will look from the sides and laugh." The moment those words left his mouth left Hiruzen rethinking on everything that has happened over the years, and all that thinking left him asking so many questions beginning with "what if?" "should I have?" and "what would happen if?" these boys need to be not only disciplined, but also an opportunity to go out and show their power to the world.

Together with Naruto, these boys will become legends Broly and Naruto have the potential to become the most famous shinobi this world had ever seen, but Akumo was a whole different story, his demeanor, his mannerisms even the way he walks and talks reminds him of one of his best ANBU agents, Itachi Uchiha, and people say both of them could become the next Madara Uchiha and the old kage didn't know whether that was good or bad. It was because of this line of thought that the elderly Hokage has come to this decision.

"Broly, Naruto, Akumo. In light of this latest incident, I have called in your mothers, and have had a nice long conversation with them on how can we avoid something like this happening in the future." The old man lied, knowing he was caught by the looks the boys was giving them, and the fact that their mothers' where cracking their knuckles not liking they were involuntarily mixed into whatever the old man was scheming. Giving a loud gulp in fear for his life the old man continued, "After a long discussion and showing them the benefits that can come from this, we have decided to enroll you three into the shinobi academy. I know you three are shocked by this decision but this is the only way to make sure these attacks stop, and you three could have careers with the chance to go out on missions, see the world, and potentially encounter powerful sinobi from different countries." The last part was directed towards the twins as they have a natural addiction to fighting strong opponents.

"so in other words, you're forcing us to do something we don't want to because it was the easier of the two choices you had, am I right?" the golden eyed boy asked which sounded more like a statement never believing a word the old man said since he started talking.

"What do you mean Akumo?" the aged Kage asked almost regretting having lied to the three of the boys knowing he would never succeed.

"you wanted us to join the academy for a long time since you keep asking us for the past couple of years. And today you're making us enroll by using the riot, "that the villagers started" because it would be less paperwork on your end." The twelve year old deadpanned

"I'm only doing this to protect you boys." The old man argued with little success as all three boys looked at him with a 'are you serious' look.

Naruto then interjected "when did we ever needed to be protected from those ignorant weaklings? Last I remembered, the three of us can hold our own against the village."

The room got deathly quiet after the last statement. True the three can truly hold their own, no scratch that, beat pretty much anyone who crosses their path, now all eyes where on the hokage as he contemplated on the words Naruto had spoken. Even if it was true, Hiruzen didn't like it because deep down he wanted the boys to learn there where rules they had to follow and killing and permanently cripple people just because they said some things they didn't like, or attack them didn't make it okay.

"I know you both are strong in your own ways Naruto but your parents and I have made this decision, next month you boys will enroll in the shinobi academy for the next four years and you will… Akumo get back here I didn't dismiss you" hiruzen stopped mid-sentence to recall Akumo who got fed up and started to walk out of the office. Everyone even Sura and Cassie was shocked at the blatant disrespect. Hearinng the slamming of the door hiruzen sighed and massaged his temples. That boy will be the cause of future headaches or end up being the death of him.

"Well I've said all I needed to say, everyone is dismissed" the old man said in a tired voice. Everyone filed out of the office, the Cage family went to their new home, Kushina and Naruto went with Sura and Broly, Fugaku went back to the Uchiha compound while Hiash and Hitomi went back home to the Hyuuga compound.

"I can't believe Hokage-sama did that, basically taking away the boys' right to chose what they want to do with their lives saying it was done to protect them. Who does he think he is?" Hiashi fumed angered at the events that transpired.

"I understand how you feel dear, I hate this too but there's nothing that can be done, all we can hope is that the boys stay clear of any trouble from now until the academy begins, and besides Hinata-chan will be in their class and if I do remember correctly, Akumo has a softspot for her as she sees him and Broly as her big brothers." Hitomi giggles as she remembered her eldest daughter's name for the tailed twins.

"But still you have to admit, Akumo hit the nail on the head when he said sandaime-sama is only doing this because it was the easier way out, instead of punishing the ones responsible like he should have in the very beginning, he just basically punishes the victims." Hiashi interjected as he agreed with what the golden eyed boy concluded . "well it's been done no sense in trying to change the past." The Hyuuga clan head stated.

**With the Cage Family**

Johnny and his family made it to the house they will be living in and was impressed with the way it looked. On the outside it lookd like a simple two story house but on the inside they first notices the house was already furnished with a couch and big screen tv in the family room, the kitchen has a table made of oak complete with an elegant looking table cloth, fridge stocked with the basic foods along with the cabinates. The upstairs had three rooms, one to Johnny and Sonya, one for Cassie, and one for Jade, they also had two full sized bathrooms complete with working showers.

"wow this is a nice house what do you think?" Johnny asked

"I like it, we don't have to buy very much except clothes but other than that I like it." Sonya and Jade said

"Cassie what do you think." Sonya asked her eldest daughter noticing the worried distracted look on her face.

Noticing their gaze on her Cassie replied that she liked it and went back to thinking about the golden eyed boy she met today. When her parents asked her what was wrong, the younger blond just responded she was fine but Sonya, knowing exactly what was wrong decided to give her some motherly advice.

"you're worried about that boy Akumo, aren't you?" the mother asked only to get a blush in response

"Mom how can people be so cruel to him and yet he and his brothers get punished for it. He told me people didn't like them because they where different from them but what is saw wasn't dislike it was evil and cruelty." Cassie said with tears threatening to fall. Jade also wanting to know why this was happening to three innocent people stayed to at least get some kind of clue to help her and her sister find answers.

"Honestly I don't know why they are treated the way they are. But I do know just by spending the day with them you girls showed them that not all people are the same." Sonya said. "And to be Honest, I really don't like they way things where handled and Akumo made it pretty clear how he felt about it. Those boys are destined for a long and hard life one filled with many hardships and challenges, and when the time comes, they will reach a crossroads where one path will take them to become the greatest heros we have ever seen, or one that will make them the most feared and infamous men that will leave chaos and destruction in their wake." Johnny said as he wanted to put in his imput on the situation.

"all you can do now to help them is to be their friends, and be there for them. Who knows maybe you both can realize your feeling for each other and give your father and I grandchildren." Sonya teased getting heavy blushes form both girls.

"Cassie, Jade, I didn't know you moved into our neighborhood." Came the voice of Naruto as he and broly along with their mothers and the group made their way to the family.

"Yeah we just finished seeing the inside of the house. Um are you and Broly okay with everything that's has happened" Jade said.

"Acually we're not but what can we do about it, all we can do is just move forward and and keep our heads down" Broly replied. Jade nodded at her Crush's word and realized there was one missing.

Cassie noticing there was one missing asked where was their brother was and the only answer she received was the sound of a large explosion and smoke blowing from the direction of a forest near the entrance to the village.

"WHAT WAS THAT?" the new family shouted in which Sura pinched the bridge of her nose mutering 'that boy', Naruto and Kushina looked sheepish, and broly sighed.

"that was Akumo in the middle of his 'anger management' session" broly said which earned him confused looks and proceded to explain how his brother is when he is pissed. At the end of the explanation the three women where worried for his safety while the only man silently prayed to never be on the receiving end of his wrath.

**With Akumo**

Deep in the forest near the entrance of Konoha, we see a huge smoking crater. The cause of said crater is currently standing in the center breathing heavily as sweat drip down his face, his clothes which consisted of black and gold was either torn or singed off. His golden eyes glared with the intensity of the sun itself before he let a perditory smirl decorate his face. Akumo will show everyone that he and his family are not to be trifled with as his brown furry tail swayed behind him. As he walked out of the crater he felt the presence of someone drawing near his location.

Akumo waited patiently with his eyes closed and still adorning his smirk until he felt a blur and the mystery person stood behind him. They turned to face each other making eye contact. The new person was roughly fifteen years old, handsome face with black onyx eyes and long tear troughs, he had long black hair tied into a low pony tail and two bangs on both sides of his face. He wore a navy blue high collared shirt with a red and white fan on the back symbolizing the Uchiha clan and grey pants bloused in black shinobi sandals. This was Itachi Uchiha the heir of the Uchiha clan, and youngest Anbu captain of the hidden leaf village.

"Hello Akumo-kun, I see you have been having fun today." Itachi greeted as he looked at his younger golden eyed look alike with a stoic face.

"Its not fun if the supposed leader punishes you instead of those responsible" Akumo replied with an equally stoic expression never breaking eye contact.

"Well I was just leaving for a mission to the city of Kanyuku Gai **[made up town you will see why later in the next chapter]** if you're up to it, I would like it if you would join me."

Akumo smirked " sure, I'm game"

The duo proceeded to make their way to the city, as they hopped through the trees making it to Kanyuku Gai close to the border of fire country.

"Okay akumo-kun the mission description is that this city has been over run with bandits and is being sucked dry. The people are miserable and losing hope by the day." Itachi said to the younger boy who knodded showing he understood.

"what are you going to do?" Akumo asked

Itachi glanced at his partner and said "I will be right here, you, my apprentice will use stealth to infiltrate the city, and return with a report on the status of the city, its people, and the bandits. After that we will decide on the best course of action."

"Okay sensei, I will be right back" Akumo said as he made his way to the city both unaware they where being watched by four people.

**With the one unknown**

Hidden in the brush, a man with long spiky white hair, a headband with the kanji for oil and wooden geta sandals **[its jiraiya by the way its too troublesome to describe what he's wearing]** was watching the two. He had stumbled upon the two while making his way to Kanyuku Gai to hit the bars and brothels. He knew how bad the city was but he still frequented for its entertainment. He saw the twelve year old refer to the older boy as sensei and thought it was just a training session and proceded to leave the area not knowing this would be the very last time he would see the city, but the one of many times he will see the pre-teen.

**With the other unknowns**

Standing on a cliff looking into the city, three figures looked at the Uchiha Heir and his student with interest. Two where male and the last was female but all wore black cloaks admonished with red clouds. They watched the younger boy stealthly sneak into the city with curiosity wondering who would let a child into a city filled with bandits and thugs. The lone female of the group decided to give voice to the unasked question. "Pein-sama are we going to let this happen, what if they catch him he'll be killed"

"We are only here to as scouts to recrute talent for our organization konan, Itach is a given since we have heard of all of his accomplishments and if that young man is his apprentice then we might have another recruit to invite to join the Akatsuki." Said the leader. He has orange hair and piercing in his face with purple metallic eyes with rings and tomes **[Rinnegan]**

The third member decided to voice his opinion "besides I hear he's quite strong, been fighting since the tender age of four and ended countless careers. Quite impressive don't you think?" asked the third member, he wore an orange swirled mask with one eye hole and if you look closely then you can see a red eye with three tomes spinning **[Sharingan]**

"lets just sit and wait to see what happens and then we will make our decision, after all we have zetsu down there to give us a first person's description on what happens down there" pein said as they wait with anticipation not knowing they will get more than what they bargained for.

**And that's chapter five finished, it took a while but I finally finished because I had a severe case of writter's block. Next chapter will be what Akumo finds in the city and what they will do and the month before the academy. **


	6. Chapter 6

**Okay peoples hear's another installation of "The Elemental Saiyans". We have introduces a good number of characters in the last chapter, and even bashed a few even if it was just mildly. Here's chapter six hope you all like it. I forgot to mention this in my earlier chapters but there will be torture, rape, gore, and lemon scenes in the story along with bashings of some key caracters from the manga and yes Sasuke will be bashed and so will sakura but she will be redeemed**

**In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

Chapter 6

**With Akumo**

Deep within the city of Kanyuku Gai, we find the monkey tailed boy stealthily making his way through the town, as soon as he entered the city, he knew it was a lost cause as he saw a wall made of bodies lined the outskirts of the city. How can people live with this grotesque construct bordering the entire city is beyond him. As he moves through the city he notices that it is chaos, pure and utter chaos. There where fires in the majority of the buildings and people screaming.

'Akumo, Akumo can you hear me' he heard Itachi's voice come through a wireless communicator that fits in the ear

"yes I hear you sensei" The golden eyed boy whispered loud enough for his sensei to hear but still able to conceal himself.

'what have you found so far"

"nothing just a wall made of dead bodies, homes and businesses destroyed and chaos, I'm going in deeper I'll keep you posted." After that the line went silent and the young teen continued to make his way through the city taking notice that the more he went inside the worse things got.

**With Itach**

We find Itachi Uchiha at the randevou point where he and Akumo split. He had just gotten off the radio with his student and he said right off the bat that the situation was bad. A wall made of bodies and fires, if that was true then they might have to get their hands dirty.

"I hope that was the only thing wrong there and the situation isn't as bad as it seems. I'm getting tired of unnecessary bloodshed?" the Uchiha heir muttered to himself

The Uchiha then thought back to when he met the monkey tailed boy seven years ago when he found him training after he was attacked by a mob and decided to make him his unofficial apprentice

_FLASHBACK_

_Itach was returning from an assassination mission that took place in the land of lightning, a corrupted leader of a village was planning on kidnapping children for Konoha's most infamous traitor since Madara, Orochimaru. Before he made it to the huge gates of the village he notices trees shaking and the sounds of impact and explosions coming from the forest and decided to check it out and was shocked at what he found._

_In the clearing he sees a five year old boy with golden eyes fixed in a glare fighting against five others but they weren't enemies but clones and they where fixed in a battle where the original was pitted against the others. He watched as the five year old literally danced around the clones like he has been fighting since birth._

'_This kid, I've never seen anyone fight like this before. Who is he?' the Uchiha heir thought to himself. Then he came up with an idea as he gave a ghost of a smirk 'if this kid is this strong now by training by himself, if I trained him and when he reaches the pinnacle of his abilities, in a few years he could give me one hell of a challenge' and with that he decided to to make the golden eyed boy his unofficial apprentice and train him._

_Young Akumo was in the heat of battle against five clones of himself, surrounded on all sides. Golden eyes move back and forth never missing not even a twich missed. He stood in place until he felt two clones behind him charge at him one with a lariat, and the other with a sweeping kick trying to get him to drop his guard only for him to jump with his body parallel to the ground slipping between both attacks and hitting both clones dispelling them both. Seeing this one clone rushed forward to engage hand to hand while two others jumped off to the sides to prepare two techniques._

'_wow this kid is a true prodigy to be able to do all of this' Itachi thought wide eyed seeing the fighting prowess of a five year old, only to become depressed with a rain cloud above his head 'and the only thing I've mange to accomplish at his age is the grand fireball jutsu.' Its official I have found my protégé Itachi declared with fire in his eyes._

_In the middle of hand to hand combat with his clone, Akumo thew a punch to his clone's face only for the clone to lean back into a backflip kicking him into the air. While midair Akumo brought two ands together go act as a club and bash the clone's head in only to receive a knee to the gut causing the air in his lungs to expel along with some spit. The clone then went to elbow him in the back only for the five year old's tail to wrap around its neck and toss it to the side shocking both the clone, and the stranger in the trees watching._

'_A tail, that's right he's one of Aunt Sura's sons, Akumo.' Itachi though with wide eyes 'It seems he has control of it to the point he can use it as another limb maybe even a weapon, I wonder what will happen next.' Itachi finished as he sees two clones that clones stood in horse stances with their hands cupped at their sides, one with an orb that shined blue and the other with an orb that shined purple._

_Akumo still fighting with one clone remembered two that didn't dispel and saw two nearly finished gathering energy for two attacks that could be devastating to him 'damn I forgot about those two, oh well train like you fight and I'm going to get he most out of this.' Seeing the original get slightly distracted, the clone went for an club fist slam which connected to his skull. Smirking it said "sorry boss but you shouldn't have let your guard down" only to feel hands wrapped around its ankles._

_Akumo grabbed the clone by the ankles only replied 'Shouldn't have gotten cocky, after all you are an extension of me and you should know better than to run off at the mouth after getting a lucky hit' after this Akumo jumped up while slamming the clone into the ground face first successfully dispelling it. Seeing the two left over clones finishing the techniques jumped back in preparation. "__**HAAAAAAA" **__the clone with the blue orb roared shooting the beam at its creator, __**"GALICK GUN FIRE" **__the other clone roared shooting the purple beam at its creator._

_Both beams headed towards Akumo from both sides, seeing this Akumo held both heands out to his sides catching both energy beams keeping them from hitting him and causing an explosion and attracting any unwanted attention. Both clones with their arms extended where shocked at seeing their strongest attacks being held back by their creator and stratrd to slowly push more energy into the attacks not only making them stronger but also bigger slowly pushing Akumo's strength to its limits._

'_Damn I used so much energy fighting those other clons I can barely hold these two back' Akumo thought as his arms began to feel the stress of the two energy beams puching their way towards each other as they continued to get stronger._

'_This kid's trying to kill himself, wha…why can't I move?' Itachi thought at seeing what's happening in front of him. The wind starts picking up making his hair and and clothes blow. Rocks started levitating and breaking away form each other as well as the ground started sinking under the kid's feet forming a good sized crater connected by two deep and wide trenches. He looks and sees both the clones dispel having used up all the energy they've had to give a final and great power boost to the two attacks causing both techniques to not hit each other resulting in an explosion blowing away a good portion of the forest, but also blowing Itachi away._

_When everything has settled down, Itachi gets up making his way toward the child only to see a huge dust cloud. 'Fearing the worst the Anbu captain rushed forward only to stop as he heard heavy panting and chuckling. As the dust cloud he sees Akumo still standing with both his hands crossed in front of his face protecting him from the blast chuckling. _

"_hehehe that was more power than last time, I'm definitely getting stronger, Don't you think so?" Akumo said as he looked at a shocked Itachi ._

"_yes you are definitely strong. Tell me what where those jutsus you used." Itachi asked_

_Feeling himself strong enough to relax, Akumo put down his arms and looked at Itachi in the eyes " the first was the shadow clone jutsu, the only jutsu I used while I was training, the other two where the Kamehameha wave, and the galick gun." Akumo said answering Itachi's question._

"_What do you mean only jutsu? Weren't the other two the same they both require chakra don't they?" a confused Itachi asked_

"_no the other two techniques uses an entirely different source of energy called KI, not the KI that is used to intimidate other people. KI is physical energy and Spiritual energy with there being more physical , in other words KI is a more pure, powerful, and destructive version of chakra." Akumo explained._

"_I see, well young Akumo-kun I have a proposition for you" Itachi said._

"_What is it Itachi-san" Akumo asked with a raised eyebrow._

"_I wish to take you on as my apprentice, to learn this much on your own is a feat in itself, but with my tutelage and guidance, you could be well on your way to become the most powerful man in the world" Itachi offered with hopes he would accept. The next two words will prove to change both lives forever as Akumo looked up at Itachi in the eyes with a serious look on his face "I accept"_

_Flachback End_

Thinking back on the events when Akumo accepted his offer to be his apprentice, Itachi let a small smile grace his face, the golden eyed boy proved Itachi time and time again just how he was a prodigy and how strong he would become. Whenever Itachi found Akumo in a bad mood, he would take the younger boy with him on missions where death and destruction was a certainty. Even though he was a pacifist by nature, Itachi still would get the job done and morn the dead on his own time by saying a small prayer for them to find peace.

'Be careful Akumo and come back in one peace. And Kami have mercy on whoever crosses his path as Akumo sure wouldn't' Itachi silently prayed

**With Akumo**

Right now we find our golden eyed monkey tailed boy hiding in the shadows of an alley glaring hatefully at a group of bandits. Why was he glaring so intently? Well the bandits and thugs decided they wanted entertainment and a good laugh, so they rounded up people they drug out of their homes and started mercilessly killing the men and boys weather they where young or old. The rest where to horrified to do anything to stop this merciless slaughter from happening.

Male children where screaming for their mothers and fathers to save them only to see said fathers die as their throats where slitted wide open choking on their own blood. The boys where then taken into a ten story building to either the roof or the top flood where a window was broken. Akumo along with the frantic mothers looked on with horror as they saw what the thugs where doing with the children.

"MOMMY SAVE ME PLEASE PLEASE NOOOOOOOOOOOO" "PLEASE NOT MY SON PLEASE HE'S ALL I HAVE LEFT PLEASE HAVE MERCY" screamed both a boy and his mother as they where ripped from each other by a thug with an evil look on his mug.

"all come on kid don't you want to be a little birdie and fly? It'll be tons of fun." Said a fat thug grinning showing his yellow, black, and green rotten teeth.

"KENJIMARU! PLEASE NOT MY BABY PLEASE GIVE HIM BACK" screamed a hysteric mother crying out to get her son Kenjimaru back only to see them on the roof with Kenjimaru holding onto the fat thug for dear life. Then to the horror of everyone there to witness what was occurring, the thug grabbed the small boy by the collar of his shirt and threw him over the edge of the building. Time seemed to slow down considerably to Akumo as he saw the young boy fall slowly to his death screaming, his mother screaming herself hoarse for her son fall from ten stories up. The boy continues to fall closer and closer to the ground until

"CRASH" Kenjimaru crashed onto the ground face up. Skull bleeding with a pool of blood forming around his body as he looked up to the heavens with lifeless eyes wide open, every bone in his little body broken upon impact. Everyone including Akumo could only stare in disbelief, a child who had his entire life to look forward to, dead, no murdered all so one man could get a fucking laugh at the suffering of a woman, who was his mother, his father's wife. 'please forgive me for being unable to do anything to help save you Kenjimaru, but I swear as the gods as my whitness, these men will pay for their crimes and you will be reunited with your family, I swear on my honor and pride I will make them pay!' Akumo swore with unrelenting rage in his heart. This crime will not go unpunished and he will personally send the ones responsible to the gates of hell.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH" the mother screamed in anguish seeing what has happened to her son. Seeing his body she got out of the grips of the thugs holding her down to force her to watch and ran to her son's body cradling his head as tears furiously fell from her eyes. "my baby, my baby, my sweet baby boy" she kept whispering into the dead boys ears sobbing uncontrollably. Soon after more screams and and cries of horror and sorrow filled the air as more young children even infants where tossed from the building onto the streets below with the laughter of evil men polluting the air.

Unable to witness and hear no more of this senseless slaughter, Akumo continues his surveillance hoping what he had saw was the only fucked up thing he saw, but little did he know the next thing he will see will not only traumatize him, but set him upon a path where he will be feared and loved, respected and hated, he will start showing the world the true him.

**Back in Konoha**

Inside a two story house three women where having tea and chatting. One blonde, the other was a red head, and the other was a brunet and they where easily the most beautiful women in the village, but two of the three, where proven to be the most dangerous, and it didn't help if they where the mothers of three of the most infamous boys in the village. Yes these young women are Sonya Cage, Kushina Uzumaki Namikazi, and Sura Fatalis.

"I have to say Sonya-san, you have some beautiful daughters." Kushina complimented

"Thank you Kushina-san, Naruto and the twins are very well mannered and polite for young men their age." Sonya returned the complement to both the women. "I bet their fathers are very proud of them." Sonya added seeing her new friends flinch not knowing she hit a sore spot.

"I hope I didn't say anything wrong" Sonya apologized. At this Kushina decided to tell Sonya about her husband Minato Namikazi, and how he was Naruto's father and Akumo's and Broly's godfather. She even told her how after Naruto was born, a man in a mask attacked them using the infant as a hostage just so he could get to her separated from her husband. Hearing this Sonya gasped with a horrified look on her face and asked why.

Sura then continued the story seeing her best friend in tears. She told her how Kushina was a vessel to the Kyuubi or nine-tailed fox demon or Jinchuuriki and the masked man forced the beast out of its seal and used it to attack Konoha forcing Minato to seal the beast into Naruto and fell into a coma after **[Minato is still alive in this fanfiction and the reason why will be explained in later chapters]**. Sura even told how even though Kushina didn't want the information to be released to the public, the Sandaime told not only the counsel but also the entire village about Naruto's status as the new Jinchuuriki for the kyuubi and how the entire village tried to "Avenge" their fallen Hokage by "finishing" what he started. At the end of this all three women where in tears as Kushina was sobbing in the embrace of not only Sura but Sonya also.

Sura then told how she was married and pregnant three months before having to come to Konoha but her husband was killed in an ambush by shinobi from both Kumo and Iwa. She even told how in her grief, she miscarried her baby and left a broken woman. On her journey to Konoha, one her family sent her on, she tried to free herself from the pain of loss and go to her husband until she heard the sound of two babies crying. Sura even recalled seeing the boys for the first time and how they where the most beautiful children she ever seen when they saw her with those golden and blue eyes and smiled at her. She was a little confused when she saw their tails but either way they were perfect to her.

"Sometimes I believe Akumo and Broly where brought to me from the gods to give me a second chance at being a mother." Sura said in tears. "and I'm so thankfull to be their mother, those boys literally saved my life and all they did was smile at me." She smiled. "When we met Kushi-chan fell in love with them too as did Minato, I still believe he spent time with the boys just to practice being a father" Sura giggled with the other two giggling too.

"I know this is a touchy subject but why does the village seems to hate them, Naruto I can see why because he's a vessel, but I don't see why with the twins." Sonya asked

"Well, when the twins where five, little Naru-chan snuck out of the house and ended up wondering around the village with a mob was stalking him." "gasp" oh my god" Sonya gasped. "when Naruto tried to run away from them they hit him with a kuni in his leg and started to beat him. Akumo and Broly where on their way home when they saw this and got Naruto out of there." Sura said. "Well broly and Naruto ran through the front door scared and in tears saying some bad people where beating up on Akumo and he told them to get help."

"I've never been so scared in my life, the thought of my baby boy being beaten by grown men and women because he helped someone in need I was going to kill everyone I saw that hurt my son. But when Kushina and I got there, we saw men screaming and flying all over the place and in the center, Akumo was literally beating civilian and shinobi with his bare hands, there where people calling him "monster" and "demon" and those that did ended up eating through a tube when I got done with them." Sura said with Rage in her eyes remembering how her son was forced to fight for his life. "The 'Hokage' came and ended the whole thing when one man literally ran through my baby with a katana" Sura choked out remembering the event like it was yesterday, Kushina right now was angry along with Sonya having trouble believing someone could do that to a child.

"He always waits until the last minute to do something unless his bastard of a student comes to town" Kushina spat out. "but when we took Akumo to the hospital to get healed, we nearly destroyed it because they refused to see him saying he should die for helping a demon. Sura literally strangled the nurse to death and when Anbu tried to arrest her, she turned them into patients. She never left his side and had Broly stay with me for the night. The next day we went to the hospital to visit him and that was the day all our lives changed for the better." Kushina said with a slight smile

_Flashback_

_Kushina, Naruto, and Broly made their way to the room Akumo was held in after beating the information out of the receptionist at the front desk. When they get to the room they knocked before walking in to see Sura fussing over Akumo making sure he's comfortable._

"_Hey Sura-chan, hey Akumo-chan how are you feeling?" the redhead asked_

"_Hey Aunt Kushi. Wassup dudes" Akumo grinned seeing his brother and god brother._

_Everyone was talking and laughing until Naruto gathered up enough courage and walked up to Akumo._

"_Why?"_

"_Why what"_

"_Why did you help me, why?"_

"_Tell me Naruto, if it was me in your place would you help me, or my brother" Akumo asked._

"_Yeah." Naruto replied_

"_Oh really? Why?" Akumo pressed _

"_Because it's the right thing to do, Children don't need to go around looking over their backs or getting beaten for no reason?" Naruto said with a straight face neither noticing the room go quiet_

"_Tell me would you do the same for your mother, or my mother, or your siblings"_

_Naruto then looked down sad "I don't have any siblings" he said in a sad tone that made everyone feel sorry for the boy, he was alone with a heavy burden and the world seemed to hate him. The blond boy kept his head down until he felt something poke his forehead. He looked up to see Akumo with a genuine smile on his face "well, I can be your brother" Akumo said making everybodys eyes go wide and tears in Kushina and Naruto's eyes._

_Broly then came up and added his piece "And Akumo's my twin brother so I guess im your brother too dude." Everyone smiled at the heartwarming scene, where three boys who where different since birth found each other and became brothers. Though Kushina wondered where Akumo learned the forehead poke, she tried to remember who she knew that did that but she shrugged and decided to find out later right now she just want to enjoy seeing her son happy._

_Flashback End_

Right now the women continued to chat and drink their tea. Not noticing that there were two extra ears where listening in on their conversation. Hearing this the girls had tears in their eyes hearing what these two women had to go through. Jade cried for Sura for her losses but also cried happy that she chose to live when she found the twins. She cried for Naruto for having to live the rest of his life being the vessel of such an evil enity capable of unfathomable destruction. Cassie cried as well for this little family, for Sura and Kushina for what they went through, to have a husband in a coma sealing a beast of unmatched magnitude, into his own son thinking he would be seen as a hero only for the exact opposite to happen and being stalked and hunted like an animal at such a young age but her tears where mostly for the golden eyed monkey boy, putting his life on the line so early in life just so his brothers could be safe, in her eyes he is a true hero and it made her want to get to know Akumo even more, to be there for him as his friend and maybe even more.

The girls went upstairs to their rooms thinking about what they've just learned about their new and first friends. Things where going to get very interesting in the future and they will face them head on.

**Well that's Chapter six of T.E.S. Akumo is the apprentice of "The" Itachi Uchiha and is currently in a different in very hostile territory and has gotten his first sight of pure evil. Jiriaya will be getting bashed but he will be able to redeem himself in later chapters. The reason why I introduced the Akatsuki will also be revealed in later chapters. The Uchiha massacre will happen I just don't know if I want Itachi to be the one to do it or if someone else does it and frames him. I had Jade and Cassie learn the truth about the boys for my own reasons, the Third's law will be in effect. I might be introducing a few characters from other series so keep your eyes open for them.**


	7. Chapter 7

**In the last chapter we've had the revelation of why the boys are hated in Konoha, they Akumo seems to hold animosity towards the civilians and some shinobis, Cassie and Jade have some answers but now they will have new questions as will the boys. Akumo is Itachi's apprentice because one Akumo needs to burn some energy and Itachi is the only one who can keep him on his toes and give him a decent challenge, while Itachi sees potential of a worthy opponent and decides to train him. Well we will go in with the story to see how this mission will go and the aftermath.**

**In no way, shape, or form do I own any characters from Naruto, DBZ, or Mortal Kombat. Their respective creators own them. **

"Hey"- normal speech

'_Hey'_\- person thinking

"**Hey"-**Biju speech/Twin sync speaking/jutsu

'_**Hey'**_\- Biju thinking

**Chapter 7**

Kanyuku Gai, a big bustling city filled with people of different ways of life form business owners to stay at home parents, bankers to bakers. Casinos and brothels. It was a prosperous city until one day it was invaded by greedy bandits and thugs. After the bandits came and took over, only chaos reigned, the wealthy lost everything from money homes and possessions to their families where the males where forced into slavery or killed for the invader's enjoyment in the most horrid way. The women and other girls where forced to service the thugs in the ways every woman feared.

Close to the center of the "city of chaos" as the once prosperous people started calling it, hidden in the shadows we find our monkey tailed warrior making his way to the center and all he saw other than horrid acts of terror and cruelty, he saw hopelessness, despair. The pride these people once had has been stomped out. 'how could this nightmare go on like this, where the fuck were the leaders and police of this city surely they could have prevented this travesty from happening?' thought Akumo as he continued his mission his sensei gave him. His mind was a swirling whirlpool of rage as he continues to see these atrocities being carried out.

"Hey Raji want to hit this house next…some guys said there was a party going on and the entertainment is a real screamer" one thug asked his partner with a lecherous grin on his face his intent clear as day

"You bet Drago I wouldn't miss this for anything" Raji said with an equally lecherous grin. "the boss can wait a few more hours while I go "Fuck" my frustrations HAHAHAHA" the thug laughed as they both headed to " where this supposed "party" was being held not knowing they where being followed.

**With Naruto and Broly**

Back in Konoha in one of the training grounds where shinobi would train, we find two twelve year olds sparing. One with long semi spiky black hair, and blue eyes with tanned skin and a monkey tail. The other is tan with blue eyes blond hair and six whisker marks on his cheeks. Broly dodged a flying kick sent by Naruto and countered by grabbing his leg and tossing him into the air following bringing both of his fists like a club aiming for the whiskered blond's head.

Seeing the impending attack coming, Naruto spun while still in mid-air delivering a devastating kick to Broly's stomach only to be caught by surprise as broly used his tail to grab the offending leg and slamming him into the ground. The boy's been sparring for close to two hours and where close to exhaustion as determined by the sweat glistening from their faces and shirtless muscled bodies.

"You've gotten a lot stronger since the day we began training together Naruto" Complemented Broly. "Thanks Ni-san, but I still have a long way to go if I want to catch up to you and ni-san." Said Naruto as he brushed dirt off of his pants. Naruto decided since the incident that happened when he and his brothers where five, he would start training to defend not only himself but to also stand with his brothers and fight side by side. His train of thought was interrupted when two familiar girls decided to make their presence known.

"Hey guys, what are you up to." Jade asked as she tried her hardest to fight down a blush at seeing her crush sweating without a shirt.

"Nothing much just finished a short sparring match to gage Naruto's progress" Broly replied putting back on his maroon shirt much to the disappointment to Jade, "yeah Broly-ni said I'm getting stronger, plus since we're starting the academy next month might as well start training so we could be ready and have an idea to what we should expect." Naruto added.

"that's understandable, our mom and dad said they would start our training for the academy so we wouldn't be stuck at the back of the pack" Cassie added before she started looking around noticing there was one missing. "hey, Broly where's Akumo, I thought he'd be here training with you?" "Honestly he prefers to train alone, he says every warrior should still have something unique to call their own. So every once in a while he goes outside the village a trains alone." The blue eyed teen said with a smirk. "Hell whatever he does for training seems to work for him because just when Naruto and I thinks we're close to closing the gap between our strength and power, he comes back even stronger than before."

"Don't you ever worry about someone following him to try to hurt him like before?" the blond girl asked with a hint of worry. Thinking about what the girl asked broly just replied "Naw not really, most shinobi and kunoichi aren't allowed to leave the village unless on an assigned mission by the hokage, even if they did leave the gates, if they go after Akumo with intentions of hurting him they would only get put in their place (which is the hospital)" broly added.

"Well if you want you can hang out with us while we wait until he finish training" Naruto added with a gentle smile which the two sisters accepted with a smile of their own and a flirtacious one aimed towards the monkey tailed boy.

Before heading back to the village, Cassie looked towards the sky with a look of worry and fear 'Be careful Akumo come back safe' she thought wishing her golden eyed crush luck and protection not knowing exactly where he was or who he was with.

**Back in Kanyuku Gai**

Anger, fury, rage, helplessness, these where the emotions our golden eyed spy was feeling as he saw the atrocities that was happening before him. How he wish he could just jump out and put down these rabid dogs, they just gathered in front of a random home and started storming the place destroying everything and dragging people out a man and what he presumed was his wife, two children a young boy and a young girl approximately the same age as he is or a year older. The thugs sat the man and boy down and bound them to chairs with gags over their mouths to stop them from calling for help. The thugs looked to the two bound males with sinister smiles with nothing but lust and cruelty in their eyes as they started ripping the clothes off the wife and daughter.

**Rape scene**

"HEHEHE you've been keeping these two treasures from us, that's not nice everyone should 'share' with others especially if they haven't seen a woman in ages and have so much built up frustrations" one thug sneered at the man who was struggling furiously trying to break free and save his wife and daughter. The two women looked in fear as they knew what was going to happen and just held each other with tears in their eyes praying for someone to save them.

Four of the captors ripped the women from each other and started undressing themselves with a sense of hurry seeing big breasts and a virgin. "now why don't you two just sit tight and watch as we 'properly' break these two sluts in. who knows you might even learn some things little man" a fat thug sneered looking at the young boy that was bound in the chair beside his father with a look of pure hatred at what these savage animals where doing to his mother and sister.

"No please don't do this let me and my family go please." The mother begged hoping at least one of them had a heart only to be backhanded over a table with a bleeding lip.

"You're begging for us to let you go we'll let you go. After we had our fun with you and the girl." The fat man snarled the then positioned himself at her southern entrance. "and you better scream for me too bitch" he grunted as he forced himself inside her. "NOOOO…" the woman screamed at the sudden invasion only to be cut off as another thru forced himself into her mouth. "Yeah this slut's mouth is extra wet ." the thug grunted and he started thrusting in her mouth.

The thugs each took turns violating the two women back to back and when they were all done, both mother and daughter where left broken, crying and coated in cum. They just heal each other as they cried over what just happened to them. The daughter looked over to her father and brother only to break out sobbing as she saw them both with their heads slumped over blood pouring from their necks. While they where being rapped over and over one of the brutes killed them both.

**Rape scene end**

Back in the shadows Akumo could only look at the mother and daughter in sympathy. He had just seen what had happened to the two women infront of their spouse and sibling, how cruel those men where, no… not men, animals, not animals, these where vermin, demons made flesh. 'is this what the old man said we should show mercy to? And to think Konoha has men just like them, well no more these type of men deserve the most horrid death, no mercy shall be given to them no matter how much they beg' Akumo said internally as he had a look of pure rage on his face. He kept to the shadows carefully maneuvering through the chaotic city seeing the devastation. The more he see the more his resolve becomes cemented in stone. He makes it another home where two thugs locked a blond girl in a room, she looked to be twelve years old but was cornered as two fat thugs began closing in on her.

Not wanting to see the same thing as before he decided to disregard his original orders given by his sensei. Before he made his move another thug made his presence known but he had more weapons than the fat ones and had an air of superiority over him obviously the leader.

"Yes the boss will enjoy you after we break you in but you will tell us where you hidden the other girl." The leader said as he stalked towards the crying girl. As he was about to grab her, the window was smashed open. "What the fu…'Crunch, Thud' the leader turned towards the sound only to get knocked out by a devastating right hook to the jaw. The fat men saw a twelve year old boy when he jumped in and knocked their leader's block off. The saw he was ripped so they knew he could fight but then again there was two of them and only one of him so the odds where in their favor.

"I don't know who the fuck you think you are, but you done fucked up big time runt" the first portly thug threatened moving his hand to an oversized knife strapped to his side. "oh really?" the muscled boy asked sarcastically completed with a raised eyebrow. "I Fucked up? The only ones I see that really fucked up is two oversized porkers that made a wrong turn to the slaughterhouse and decided to terrorize an innocent young woman with your repugnant mugs." The boy stated with his arms crossed over his chest in an intimidating way. The thugs then unsheathed their weapons while the boy just stood there.

"HEHE look at this Saizo, he doesn't even have a weapon on him trying to be a hero." The fat thug said to his partner while snickering. His partner on the other hand was looking at the strange boy with a calculating gaze. Everything about this boy screamed authority and confidence, even his eyes screamed death to those who stood in his path. "I don't know Pamu, something's not right with this kid, its like he's seen battle and the worst life has to show him, hell no kid should be as ripped as he is unless he spent a good number of years fighting." The now named Saize deducted just from looking at the kid.

"but still he's outnumbered Saizo. We'll just make quick work with this hero wannabe, take our time 'playing' with this blond girl, report back to Gato-sama and get paid." Pamu said not knowing his big mouth gave the kid all the information he needed. Hearing what they had planned to do with the girl behind him, the boy unleashed a biju sized amount of killing intent that washed over the entire city freezing everyone in their tracks especially three cloaked figures watching him intentally.

**On the outskirts of the city**

Hiding within the cliffs of Kanyuku Gui, the three cloaked figures that where watching Akumo as he made his way into the city where impressed that he made it so far without being seen. Konan, the only woman out of the trio felt sorry for the kid as he had to witness such atrocities at such a young age. She couldn't help but to think how traumatized the boy must be so see such acts of cruelty, to see parents being forced to watch their children being thrown off of buildings, of seeing women and girls being brutally raped while their families have to bare witness and being unable to do anything. 'something tells me you wont leave the city the same way you entered young child. For what it's all worth, you are indeed very brave and strong, whatever lesson you learn from this take it to heart and use it to make the world a better place.

The orange haired man looked down at the woman and could see sadness and pity in her eyes. He could understand how she feels, to see a child bare witness to such things, one could only wonder how he would be when he comes out, what would he do in the future, hell how will all these events affect him in the future. Not knowing what to do all Pein could do is put a comforting hand on her shoulder causing her to look up at him. "I don't like this anymore than you do Konan, a child should never lay eyes on such things but what's done is done. We can only hope he grows stronger and move forward. Besides, I have a feeling he will impact this world either for the better or the worst." Pein said only getting a nod from the woman.

The third member who is currently absent to do a little reconnaissance of his own a while ago returned and said the boy is currently engaging three thugs that attempted to rape a girl. He left a shadow clone to observe the encounter and when it dispel he will tell them of the events. As he was reporting the events of the city all three of them was hit by a killing intent not even a biju could reach and sunk to their knees struggling to breath.

'such blood lust, this can't be from that child if it is, just how strong is he' thought pein as he struggled to stand

'what power is this, a child shouldn't have this much killing intent, hell he shouldn't even have killing intent to begin with' the masked man panicked in his mind, still trying to wrap his mind around a child having such power hidden.

'this has to come from that boy it just has to, but still this K.I. it's unreal. It even surpasses all the tailed beasts put together is he even human?' Konan screamed internally

**With Itachi**

Currently we find Itachi Uchiha struggling to stand on his feet. He was hit with the killing intent while he was waiting for his student Akumo to return. He was starting to have second thoughts about sending the child into the city alone but couldn't do anything but wait. Akumo told him that he would return if he either had all the information he needed, been seen, or if the situation calls for immediate retreat.

'Akumo' Itachi internally prayed in his mind for not only his student but his self-adopted little brother. While the two trained together over the years, they developed both a rivalry and a little and big brother bond, and the monkey tailed boy became more of a little brother to him than his own blood brother Sasuke. Itachi saw himself in Akumo from his battle prowess, to his ingenious ways to get himself out of and situation. He could adapt easily if the situation calls for it. In fact they was so much alike that people would say Akumo was like an Itachi mini-me because they even wore their hair in the same low pony-tail.

'please make it back safe little brother'.

**In Konoha**

Broly, Naruto, Jade, and cassie made it back to the girls home where their mothers where talking and having tea. Along the way they linked up with the girl's father Johnny who walked with them. They boys learned that Johnny opened a store selling things from clothes and book, to weapons and a training dojo. Johnny learned that the boys where already training, they started since they where five after an ambush that failed putting Akumo in the hospital, already having heard this story from the boys' mothers Cassie and jade had sad looks on their faces with tears coming out of the blond girls eyes.

The group of five made it to the Cage family's new home when Kushina and Sura was walking out after saying bye to Sonya. "Hello boys how was your training" Sura greeted the boys with a gentle smile. "It was awesome auntie Sura, Broly-ni said I'm getting stronger with each sparring session" Naruto replied. "But I still have a long way to go to get to their level." He added.

"That's great son, I know if he could see you boys right now, your father would be very proud of you" Kushina said with a sad smile thinking of her comatose husband. "that's why I'm training now mom, not only to make him proud, but to also be able to stand with Akumo-nii and Broly-nii and when I reach that level we wouldn't have to worry about dad's old enemies coming after us." Naruto declared with a look of determination.

"well let's go home so we can get dinner started. No matter how much you boys train you still need to eat so you can keep growing." Smiled Sura. As the four was about to leave the new family's newly acquired home, both, Broly and Naruto suddenly froze with eyes filled with terror and started shaking when they felt Akumo unleash killing intent getting worried looks from the four adults and two girls.

"th-that power whose doing that?" asked Broly in awe and slight fear

"**Na-Naruto, th-that killing intent, i-it's coming from Akumo"** the nine-tails shakily informed the blond boy from within the seal.

"K-k-kurama said that's Akumo but how can he unleash such unholy bloodlust" Naruto said still shaking. Both boys' mothers started shaking them to get them to tell them more, even Johnny and Sonya helped by helping their new friends bring the boys in the house and sitting them on the couch. "Broly, sweetie please tell me, where's your brother" a worried Sura asked. She hated when something like this happened and no, knowing where her eldest son was, every time this sort of thing happen Akumo always comes home after being attacked by a group of people and he gains a new scar when he heals. "Broly-nii you don't think…" "oh no, he went hunting again"

"Hunting? You mean like hunting for deer or bears?" a confused Johnny asked. "trust me, you don't want to know what's he's hunting and if you're lucky he will never take you out on one of his hunting trips" Broly warned.

"Broly Fatalis tell me right now where is your brother and what is he doing" Sura demanded with a stern look that said 'tell me right now and I do mean right now'

"ok ok….do you know how every time when we get attacked by a mob in the village and they start running off at the mouth about what they would do to you and Aunt Kushina?" broly conceded getting nods from all the adults. "yeah we remember hearing them say that when we first encountered a mob, and a man said he would do the same with our daughters when they rejected him" Johnny remembered with a confused look on his face trying to piece together what the boy was trying to say

"well imagine that mob but bigger, and instead of just running off at the mouth about it, imagin them going to different towns taking it over causing nothing but chaos or robbing traveling merchants or random travelers, actually doing the dreaded deed women fear." Broly finished. The adults began to piece everything together until Sura finally figured it out.

"YOU MEAN YOUR BROTHER IS OUT THERE FIGHTING BANDITS" a frantic Sura screamed and looked at the boys "AND YOU DIDN'T EVEN STOP HIM FROM GOING?" "we didn't even know mom I swear. He usually trains alone after having to deal with stupid villagers." "yeah we didn't even know he goes out fighting Bandits. We thought he just trains in the forest close to the village." Naruto added.

"I'm seriously going to have a talk with that boy about all this fighting, training is one thing but to go out and do something so dangerous and stupid…." Sura mused "why don't we all just calm down for a bit, if from what I saw earlier today is any indication, he will be just fine when he comes back, and when he does, then you all just sit down together and talk this out as a family 'hopefully without the frying pan' Johnny advised with the last part he kept to himself. With that the four left to go home leaving the Cage family also worrying about the golden eyed boy.

**Back to the action**

Staring at the thugs with his patented 'evil eyes' the muscled teen uncrossed his arms getting into a fighting stance ready to invoke his wrath on the two obviously suicidal bandits. 'what a bunch of amateurs, their stances are full of holes I can take advantage of, plus they're so full of arrogance making this so easy I actually feel insulted having to beat these foolish weaklings in the dirt' with that thought the boy disappeared getting the two fat thugs looking frantically for him only for Pamu to lurch forward with unrelenting pain painted on his face. The boy had his elbow lodged in the man's oversized gut and when he jumped back to his original spot Pamu's eyes rolled to the back of his head with blood pouring out of his mouth and fell on the floor dead to the surprise of the remaining thug, the leader that just regained consciousness, and the blond girl who was about to be violated.

Saizo was right in not underestimating this boy, he warned his partner not to underestimate him and look at him now, dead and he couldn't even blame the kid, Pamu was an arrogant idiot that just charged in half cocked and hacking and the good it did him this time. Right now Saizo had two choices take on the kid with his boss who is now awake trying to get back on his feet, or count his loss and flee, and since he was the smarter of the two he took the better rout and made his way towards the door only to find the kid standing in front of it with a glare that could make even the fiercest tiger shake in fear.

"And just where do you think you're going" the boy demanded while popping his knuckles with an emotionless look on his face. The fat man started to walk back in fear, this was no ordinary kid if the way he killed his partner was an indication, no this kid is a warrior and not a samurai either, he'd rather use his fists than a sword, he rather look you in the eye as the light fade from yours. "please just let me leave I swear I'll give up this life, I'll even atone for every sin I committed just please have mercy."

The boy just stood there looking to be contemplating on letting him go. Just when he was about to make his choice a loud thud was heard and he could see the leader standing over the headless corps of Saizo with a bloody sword. "you know kid, showing mercy is a sigh of weakness that people will be more than willing to exploit. Though I do admit, that was a pretty hard punch you have." The leader sneered at him. "Me show mercy to a bunch of cockroaches like yourselves, please. I'm insulted you even think of such preposterous notions, but then again YOU are just a parasite that just take what you want because your lowly and feeble minds don't understand anything about other than doing what you please" the boy said clearly insulting the leader who was growing red with anger with each word.

"Is that so, let's see who's 'lowly' when I walk through this pathetic city with your head as my trophy you little brat" the leader sneered. "but since you want to be a hero about to die I should go ahead and tell you the name of your soon to be killer, I am Suzuki hyabusa and it will be a pleasure to kill you." The now named Suzuki boasted. "Is that a fact? Well since I know who you are, not that I care anyway, I might as well tell you who I am since you will need to tell the gate guard just who sent you when you get to the gates of hell. My name is Akumo, but my original name, the name I was given by my parents, is Kakarot Fatalis and I welcome you to the end of your life, and I promise, its going to hurt very bad." The muscled boy said with a smirk further irking Suzuki.

"Kakarot eh? Has a nice ring to it, I might start calling myself that after I kill you." Suzuki said making the smirk on the boy's face turn into a frown. "to think, the name I carry to honor my mother and father and ancestors being used to spread terror and cruelty by a lowly parasite, I'll make sure to break you beyond repair before killing you." The now named Kakarot snarled with upmost hatred before getting into a fighting stance. Suzuki then charged him swinging the sword to decapitate the young boy only for the blade to be caught between the boy's fingers. "what but how?" Suzuki yelled only to receive another punch in the jaw.

Just as Suzuki was about to rise and turn to face the boy, he felt something fury wrap around his neck and started choking him. He saw a long furry appendage that was coming from behind the boy he remembered seeing wrapped around his waist. "Surprised? You should be, though I must admit this is the first time I've used my tail to squeeze the life out of a 'rat'. Kakarot said getting wide eyes from the bandit leader. "Please stop I'll tell you everything you need to hear, I'll tell you who hired us to take over this city." Suzuki tried to weasel his way out of dying only to prove futile. "Oh you mean Gato" Kakarot said getting a surprised look from the choking man. "yeah porky over there was running his fuck-box so much he just told me everything so you're not needed." Kakarot then punched Suzuki through his stomach getting the man to cough blood as he saw the boy's fist literally inside his stomach "Goodbye" and with that Suzuki had a beam of energy shoot a hole out from his back while he flew out of a hole his body made in a wall onto the ground below.

"Pathetic vermin, great that sure enough brought much unwanted attention I need to get her and whoever else in here out of this city." And with that Kakarot began planning on how to not only get himself but the girl out and keep her safe and it will prove to be the most challenging part of this mission yet.


End file.
